Nyári
by MirrorofFate
Summary: "Cô ơi..cô tên gì" Scorpius liền ngắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ trong đầu của người phụ nữ . "Ta….ta không có tên..không, nói đúng hơn là cái tên đó đã không còn phù hợp với ta nữa rồi" người phụ nữ cười buồn bã. "Vậy…..cái tên đó là gì?" Scorpius tò mò hỏi và cậu liền từ từ bò xích lại gần người phụ nữ một chút. "Harry…..Harry là tên cũ của ta". Angst angst, I'm drowning in angst
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

**"Scorpius….Scor….. lạ thật..thằng bé biến đâu mất tiêu nữa rồi! Hây, cái thằng nhóc này!" **Draco Malfoy thở dài và tiếp tục công việc tìm kiếm cậu nhóc con 11 tuổi của mình tuổi của mình. Draco đảo 1 vòng quanh sân trường Hogward và rảo vòng quanh sân quidditch trong lo lắng, đã 5g chiều mà cậu quý tử của nhà Malfoy vẫn ko thấy đâu.

**"ÔI KHÔNG! Có khi nào nó đã bị ai bắt cóc rồi chăng!?"** Draco nghĩ một cách bồn chồn. Tuy Aliam Potter đã được Dumbledore xác nhận là Vị Cứu Tinh của thế giới phù thủy từ 27 năm về trước, nhưng thế lực của Voldermold vẫn chưa có động tĩnh gì lớn và vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu bắt bắt đầu cuộc chiến thật sự. Mặc dù vậy, nó cũng không có nghĩa là Voldermold sẽ ngồi yên 1 chỗ để chờ cho thời cơ chin mùi. Hắn đã sai rất nhiều Death Eater tấn công ở rất nhiều nơi quan trọng và rất nhiều người đã bị thương nặng, chết hoặc bị bắt cóc từ mỗi lần đụng độ với những Death Eater. The Ministry and và gia đình Potter, đặc biệt là Aliam, đã cố gắng hết sức để bảo vệ mọi người khỏi những tên phù thủy khát máu và gia đình Malfoy cũng không ngoại lệ.

Từ khi Lucius và Narcissa Malfoy bị Voldermold phát hiện về thân thế điệp viên cho Dumbledore, cả nhà Malfoy đã phải rời khỏi phủ Malfoy để tới Hogwart, dưới sự bảo trợ của lão hiệu trưởng già và từ đó cùng sát cánh với lại Hội phượng hoàng để bảo vệ thế giới phù thủy khỏi chúa tể hắc ám cũng như tay sai của hắn. Một số người, kể cả gia đình Potter vẫn còn chưa tin tưởng gia đình Malfoy hoàn toàn nhưng họ vẫn luôn rất lịch với nhau mỗi lần khi đụng mặt ở Ministry hay ở Hogwart. Aliam và Draco đã từng là kẻ thù không đội trời chung của nhau từ năm nhất cho tới năm cuối ở Hogwart, nhưng họ đã trở nên hòa thuận hơn một chút sau khi Dumbledore thông báo rằng gia đình Malfoy sẽ ở lại Hogwart cho tới khi chiến tranh kết thúc.

Sau một thời gian dài ở bên Voldermold, Lucius đương nhiên nắm được rất nhiều thông tin quan trọng về chúa tể hắc ám và nó đã giúp Hội Phượng Hoàng rất nhiều trong việc ngăn chặn những kế hoạch đen tối của hắn. Vì vậy, gia đình Malfoy có thể nói là 1 trong những mục tiêu loại bỏ lớn nhất của Voldermold và hắn sẽ làm bất cứ thứ gì để triệt hạ những người đã phản bội hắn.

Tuy Draco Malfoy và Aliam Potter vẫn chưa có mối giao hảo tốt lắm, nhưng Scorpius lại là một chuyện khác. Aliam và hầu hết mọi người ở Hogward đều rất mến Scorpius và luôn dành thời gian cho cậu khi họ có thể. Tuy Scorpius là một cậu bé khá trầm lặng và hay mắc cỡ, nhưng cậu lại có một sức hút mạnh đến lạ kỳ và cậu luôn làm cho mọi người ờ xung quanh cậu có cảm giác luôn muốn bảo vệ cậu. Scorpius rất hay thích đi lại một chỗ nào đó đọc sách khi không có ai ở đó với cậu và mỗi lần là một chỗ mới và Draco luôn phải bỏ ra khoản 15 tới 20 phút để tìm cậu.

Scorpius đã từng là một cậu bé khá hoạt bát và lanh lợi. Nhưng từ khi Astroria qua đời khi Scorpius đã được 6 tuổi, cậu bé đã trở nên khá trầm lặng từ đó và nụ cười rạng ngời mà Draco luôn muốn ngắm nhìn đã trở nên ít hơn, và hầu như không còn xuất hiện nữa. Draco đã nghĩ tới chuyện tái hôn và cho Scorpius một người mẹ mới để chăm sóc cậu, nhưng chẳng người phụ nữ nào mà Draco đã giới thiệu với Scorpius mà cậu thích cả. Scorpius có thể cảm nhận được từ những nụ cười gượng cho tới những cái nhìn tham lam của những người phụ nữ mà cha mình đem về. Họ chỉ muốn tiền tài của nhà Malfoy, chứ không thật sự yêu Draco hay muốn làm mẹ của Scorpius. Cậu bé có thể cảm nhận được những thứ đó từ họ và để cho Draco biết những điều đó qua ánh nhìn buồn bã mà cậu dành cho những người phụ nữ đó.

Tuy Scorpius rất được lòng với những người lớn, nhưng cậu lại không có bạn bè. Thay vì tìm tòi và luyện tập bay chổi hay Quiddith như những đứa bé trai cùng trang lứa, Scorpius chỉ thích ngồi một chỗ đọc sách hoặc nhìn vào xa xăm trong im lặng trong gian rảnh rỗi. Người bạn duy nhất mà Scorpius có được là Teddy Lupin, con trai một của giáo sư người sói Remus Lupin và nữ Auror trẻ tuổi Nymphora Tonk. Teddy rất quan tâm tới Scorpius và luôn muốn ở bên cậu, nhưng vì là con đỡ đầu của vị cứu tin Aliam Potter và vì tính cách táo bạo cùng với dáng vẻ bảnh bao, Teddy rất nổi tiếng ở Hogwart và luôn được vây quanh bởi bạn bè và fan hâm mộ. Scorpius có thể thấy được sự quang tâm của Teddy nhưng vì cậu không muốn Teddy phải luôn theo sát một người chán ngắt như mình nên cậu đã bảo rằng **"Ted, cảm ơn anh rất nhiều (Teddy lớn hơn Scorpius 3 tuổi) nhưng em nghĩ anh cũng nên dành thời gian với hội bạn của anh nhiều hơn" **Đương nhiên là Teddy không đồng ý với điều đó nhưng Scorpius vẫn luôn lẫn trốn mặc dù cậu cũng rất muốn Teddy ở bên mình.

Scorpius Lucius Malfoy đang ngồi bắt chéo chân và đọc một quyển sách khá dày so với độ tuổi của cậu ở trên bãi cỏ xanh mướt, gần túp lều của bác Hagrid khi cậu nghe thấy tiếng cha mình gọi văng vẵng đâu đó. **'Mình có nên đi lại chỗ cha ko?' **Scorpius nghĩ thầm, bởi vì cậu đang đọc tới một đoạn khá hay trong quyển sách và không muốn bỏ dở nữa chừng. **"Chắc cũng đã khá trễ mình nghĩ chắc mình nên" **Scorpius đóng cuốn sách một cách ngập ngừng, đứng lên phũi áo và liền chạy tới chỗ vọng của cha mình đang vang lên.

Khi trông thấy một dáng người nhỏ bé, tóc bạch kim đang chạy tới chỗ của mình, Draco thở phào nhẹ nhõm và không quên bỏ lên khuôn mặt mình một cái nhìn nghiêm túc với hai tay khoanh lại trước ngực. **'Scorpius, con có biết bây giờ đã khá trễ rồi không?' **Draco nói một cách trầm tĩnh nhưng đầy nghiêm túc. **"Con xin lỗi, tại con không muốn anh Teddy tìm thấy con nên con phải đỗi địa điểm" **Scorpius ngại ngùng nói. Draco nhìn Scorpius một hồi rồi ngồi cuối xuống để nhìn Scorpius và thấy cậu bé đang nhìn rất buồn bã. **'Scorpius, ta hiểu mà nhưng con cũng nên ở một mình như vậy, nó rất là nguy hiểm đó. Lần sau con nên ngồi ở trong khuôn sân viên trường, nó sẽ an toàn hơn là ở ngoài."** Nói rồi, Draco liền nhẹ nhàng kéo cậu con trai vào lòng và rồi dịu dàng hôn lên trán cậu nhóc. Scorpius nhìn vào mắt cha mình rồi cuối gầm mặt xuống và dỗi **"nhưng con ở gần túp lều của bác Hagrid mà"** Scorpius bĩu môi.

**'Con cũng biết bác Hagrid bận tới cỡ nào mà, với lại túp lều của bác khá gần với lại Rừng Cấm, con không nên ngồi ở gần đó như vậy, không ai biết được trong khu rừng đó có sinh vật gì và chúng có thể nhảy ra bất cứ lúc nào và tấn công con."** Draco nhẹ nhàng nhấn mạnh và rồi khẽ cười thầm khi thấy Scorpius ngước lên nhìn mình với đôi mắt màu xám to tròn của nó với một thông điệp ngầm**_ "Con biết rồi, con sẽ không làm cha lo nữa"_** nhưng môi cậu vẫn còn hơi biểu xuống một cách đáng yêu. Draco đứng lên và nhẹ nhàng nắm bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của Scorpius. **"Chúng ta nên về thôi, trời đã bắt đầu tối rồi"** nói rồi, hai cha con dắt tay nhau đi về phía cổng chánh của Hogwart với hi vọng là họ sẽ không bỏ lỡ bữa tối với các giáo viên.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**"Cha này, trong khu Rừng Cấm có những loại sinh vật gì vậy?"** giọng nói khẽ của Scorpius phá tan bầu không khí im lặng giữa hai cha con. Draco liền nhìn xuống đứa con trai bé bỏng của mình và nở một nụ cười nhẹ. **"Cha cũng không rõ, có nhất nhiều loại sinh vật như tiên, kỳ lân, nhân mã, người khổng lồ, người sói, hắc mã hay nhiều loại chim pháp thuật quý hiếm đang trú ngụ ở trong cánh rừng đó. Nhưng theo cha nghĩ rằng, có rất nhiều loại sinh vật huyền bí khác đang sinh sống ở trong đó, chỉ là vẫn chưa có ai tìm được hay nhìn thấy chúng thôi" **Draco lại cười thầm khi thấy Scorpius nhìn anh với một đôi mắt đầyhiếu kỳ và ngạc nhiên**, **đôi môi hồng hơi ở ra khi đang chú ý lắng nghe Draco.

**"Wa, hay thật, con cũng muốn được tận mắt thấy tiên nữ và kỳ lân….bữa nào cha có thể dẫn con vô đó dc không?" **Scorpius hỏi một cách hồn nhiên và Draco rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy Scorpius quan tâm đến một vần đề khác ngoài việc đọc sách. Draco xoa đầu Scorpius và nói **"Hây, đợi tới khi nào con đủ lớn và trưởng thành rồi thì con có thể vô đó khám phá. Sẽ thú vị hơn khi chúng ta được tận tay khám phá điều kỳ diệu về chúng và cha tin rằng, Scorpius của cha cũng sẽ biết cách bảo vệ bản thân mình khỏi hiểm nguy trong rừng cấm hay bất cứ nơi đâu khi lớn lên, phải không nào?"**Scorpius nở một nụ cười nhỏ trước sựđộng viên của cha mình và nó đã làm cho trái tim của Draco khẽ vui mừng nhưng cũng một chút thất vọng khi thấy đó không phải là một nụ cười rang ngời mà anh muốn thấy như bao năm trước đây.

Draco đã ngừng cuộc tìm kiếm mẹ mới cho Scorpius từ nữa năm trước vì anh biết rằng, sẽ không bao giờ có người phụ nữ nào thật lòng muốn ở bên anh và Scorpius mà không dòm ngó tới gia tài Malfoy. Draco biết mình nghĩ vậy là hơi quá đáng, nhưng sau bốn năm tìm kiếm ròng rã, anh đã hoàn toàn mất hy vọng và mỗi lần nhìn thấy những cái nhìn buồn bã của Scorpius dành cho những người phụ nữ mà anh đem về chỉ làm anh càng thêm đau đớn hơn. Nhưng Draco cũng đã không ngừng cầu nguyện với Merlin rằng sau này Scorpius sẽ lớn lên và tìm một gia đình hạnh phúc riêng cho mình và sẽ bù đắp những tháng ngày buồn bã trong quá khứ của nó.

Khi hai người đi vào sảnh đường, Draco thấy tất cả mọi người ngoại trừ giáo sư Snape đều đang ngồi ở bàn giáo viên vừa dùng bữa vừa trò chuyện. Hôm này toàn thể giáo viên quyết định ăn tối trể hơn mọi khi bởi vì cuộc họp giáo viên do Dumbledor đề nghị và Draco đã kêu Scorpius cùng dùng chung bữa với họ khi tất cả các học sinh đã về phòng của mình. Khi Narcissa nhìn thấy Draco và Scorpius đi vào, bà liền lên tiếng hỏi **"Draco, con và Scorpius đã đi đâu vậy? Bữa tối đã sẵn sang từ 15 phút trước rồi"** khi nghe giọng của Narcissa mọi người ở bàn ăn ngừng trò chuyện và nhìn về phía Draco đang giúp Scorpius ngồi vào cái ghế khá cao kế bên mình.

**"Ah, Scorpius lại đi tìm một địa điểm đọc sách mới cho nên con đã phải mất khá nhiều thời gian tìm thằng nhóc này" **nói rồi Draco lại nhìn xuống Scorpius, mặt thằng bé đang đỏ lên vì ngượng. **"SCORPIUS!"** một tiếng la vang cả sảnh đường làm mọi người quay ra ngoài cửa và thấy một Teddy đang thở hồng hồng hộc, mặc có vẻ còn đỏ hơn cả Scorpius vì vừa chạy quá nhiều. Khi thấy Teddy Scorpius kêu lên một tiếng **"Eeep!"** và liền nhảy xuống ghế và trốn đằng sau Draco.

**"Scorpius, em đã đi đâu dzậy, anh đã chạy vòng vòng sân trường để kiếm em cả buổi chiều, xin chào anh họ Draco và mọi người, em có biết anh lo lắm không, sao em cứ trốn anh hoài vậy hả?" **Teddy tuông ra một tràng khi cậu đã đứng trước mặt Scorpius, đúng hơn là cả hai đang lượn vòng vòng Draco, Scorius thì muốn tránh Teddy, còn Teddy thì muốn nhìn mặt Scorpius. **"Em đâu có tránh anh, em chỉ muốn đổi địa điểm đọc sách thôi mà!"** Scorpius cứng đầu chối**. "Vậy hả!? vậy sao em không đứng lại và nhìn thẳng mặt anh?"** Teddy hỏi gợi. **"Cha ơi, Teddy ăn hiếp con kìa"** Scorpius ngước lên nhìn Draco một cách tha thiết và mọi người ngồi ở bàn lúc bấy đều đang rất thú vị trước cảnh hai đứa trẻ cãi nhau.

**"Ha, hai đứa trẻ có vẻ thân nhỉ?"** Sirius Black nói nhỏ với Aliam người đang cười thầm trước cảnh hai đứa nhỏ đang chạy vòng vòng. **"Qủa là vậy"** Aliam cười. **"Cậu Lupin, tôi nghĩ rằng cậu còn thiếu tôi bảng essay dài 6 foot mà đáng lẽ ra cậu phải nộp từ ngày hôm qua rồi"** một giọng nói trầm ngắt ngang cuộc cãi vã giữa hai đứa nhỏ và nó làm cho xương sống của Teddy lạnh buốt. "**Giao….giáo sư Snape!" **Teddy ngước lên nhìn vị giáo sư mặt nhăn nhó (vẫn như ngày nào) của một độc dược với một cảm giác sợ hãi tột cùng thể hiện trên gương mặt cậu và màu tóc của cậu liền chuyển từ màu đỏ nhạt sang màu xám tro mỗi khi có sự xuất hiện của Snape.

**"Cậu đã làm xong chưa? Hay cậu muốn tôi cho một cái detention sau mỗi giờ học?" **Snape đe dọa một cách điềm tĩnh. Teddy liền nuốt nước bọt **"Dạ, em..em đang viết tới nữa đoạn..em hứa sẽ đưa cho thầy vào ngày mai!"** Teddy nói bằng một giọng líu ríu, không dám nhìn thẳng vào mặt Snape. **"Vậy còn chờ gì nữa!? biến ra khỏi đây mau và làm cho xong cái essay đó ngay lập tức" **Snape quátvà nó làm cho Teddy thốt ra một tiếng **"EEPP**!" lớn hơn cả Scorpius và liền chạy một mạch như ma đuổi ra khỏi sảnh đườ ưng trong khi Teddy chạy ra, cậu không quên kêu lên **"SCORPIUS, ANH SẼ GẶP EM VÀO NGÀY MAI! ĐỪNG CÓ TRỐN NỮA ĐÓ"**. Scorpius nhìn theo bóng dáng của Teddy và thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nhưng khi cậu nhìn lên Snape cậu cũng bắt gặp một cái nhìn tương tự như Teddy bị nhìn nhưng nó có phần dịu dàng hơn. **"Scorpius, con không nên làm cho mọi người lo lắng như vậy, lần sau có tìm chỗ nào mới, con phải cho Draco hay một người nào đó biết, nghe chưa?"** Snape nói bằng một âm giọng nặng, nhưng khá dịu dàng với Scorpius. **"Dạ, con biết rồi, ông Severus"** má của Scoripius lại một lần nữa ửng ồng lên và mặt cậu lại hơi cuối xuống vì ngượng. Mọi người (trừ Snape và Dumbledore) đều **"awww" **trước sự đáng yêu của Scorpius và Draco liền một lần nữa giúp cậu con trai hay ngượng của minh ngồi lên ghế rồi gọi gia tinh lấy đồ ăn cho cậu.

**"Này, Snape, tôi nghĩ có lẽ cậu nên bớt khủng bố học trò đi, cậu làm tụi nhỏ sợ đó" **James Potter lên tiếng từ bên dãy bàn tay phải ngoài cùng. **"James, tôi phải chắc chắn rằng, sẽ không có một đứa nhóc nào láu cá và thiếu trách nhiệm như hội đạo tặc các anh như ngày xưa. Và tôi sẽ thưởng thức từng li từng li từng tí trong công việc 'khủng bố' học sinh của mình"** Snape cười mỉa mai và James chỉ con biết lắc đầu chịu thua nhưng cũng không quên rủa thầm **"Cái tên đầu dầu chết bằm". **

**"Làm như cái mặt ai cũng nhăn nhó và ở trong cái phòng độc dược cả ngày như anh vậy, chí ích thì tụi tôi cũng trở thành giáo sư ở Hogwart và đối xử với học sinh như một con người" **Sirius hậm hực thêm vô trước sự mỉa mai của Snape.** "Vậy sao? tôi không nghĩ như thế đâu**"Snape khịt mũi và bắn một tia nhìn thách thức về phía Sirius. **"Anh…!"** Sirius tính cãi lại thì bị Dumbledore, người đang ngồi ở giữa bàn ngừng lại. **"Thôi nào các cậu, hai người đã không còn trẻ nữa, có lẽ chúng ta nên dời hết tất cả mọi xung đột qua một bên và tận hưởng bữa tối một cách yên bình, nhé?" **Vị hiệu trưởng lớn tuổi cười hiền từ và lại quay lại với bữa ăn của mình khi ông đã chắc chắn hai vị giáo sư đã không còn ý định cãi nhau.

**"Này Scorpius, con có muốn đi cùng ta và Blaise lên thư viện lựa sách mới để đọc không?" **Giao sư môn lịch sử, Hermione Zabini nhẹ nhàng hỏi Scorpius sau khi họ đã xong bữa tối. **"Dạ, chắc chắn rồi cô Hermione" **má của Scorpius khẽ ửng hồng khi cậu trả lời một cách nhỏ nhẹ và nó đã làm cho Hermione la lên và ôm nựng nịu lấy cậu. **"Hây, Scorpius, con nên học cách làm sao để dừng sự dễ thương này lại nếu không một một ngày cô sẽ ôm con tới ngộp thở mất!"** Hermione đùa, trong khi Blaise đứng ở kế bên và nhìn Draco và cười một cách luống cuống. **"Xin lỗi nha, Mione lại thế nữa rồi. Thằng bé quả là rất dễ thương" **Draco liền nở một nụ cười nhẹ. **"ây, ko có gì. Này, lát nữa lựa sách xong, hai người đem thằng bé về phòng dùm tớ nhé, tớ có một số chuyện cần bàn với cha".**

**"Không hề gì, có khi họ sẽ ở lại thư viện một hồi khá lâu. Mình sẽ cho cậu hay, khi họ xong" **Blaise tặc lưỡi và gật đầu**. "Cảm ơn Blaise"** nói rồi, Draco quay qua dặn dò Scorpius **"Nhớ phải ngoan đó"** và xoa nhẹ đầu thằng bé. **"Con biết rồi mà cha" **Scorpius nắm tay Hermione và cả ba người cùng tiến về chỗ thư viện, trong khi Draco thì đi về phía tầng trên cao của lâu đài, nơi mà Lucius Malfoy thường bàn công việc chiến tranh với hội phượng hoàng.

***Trong khi đó, ở tận sâu trong Rừng Cấm* **

Một bóng người trong áo choàng đen đang đứng kế bên một cái hồ nhỏ đóng băng trong im lặng. Xung quanh cái hồ nhỏ được che đậy bởi nhiều cây cao và những bụi hồng gai đang phát sáng một màu xanh pha lê tuyệt đẹp. Ánh trăng sáng của vần trăng sắp tròn soi lên lớp băng của mặt hồ và làm cho nó long lánh lên tựa như một lớp pha lê tuyệt đẹp. Cái người trong áo choàng đen vẫn đứng lặng thinh và đôi mắt xanh vẫn nhìn trên mặt hồ băng giá một cách suy tư. **"Chỉ hai ngày nữa thôi, là con có thể được nhìn thấy lại ánh trăng sáng này và cũng như những kẻ đã hãm hại con từ cái ngày đó vào 20 năm trước….Harry"** giọng nói nhẹ nhàng nhưng mạnh mẽ của người áo đen ngân vang trong cánh rừng tĩnh lặng và rồi khẽ lặng theo làn gió nhẹ lướt qua những làng cây rậm rạp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 **

*ỤC Ục* (tiếng bóng nước). Một màng đêm dày đặc bao trùm lấy màng nước lạnh buốt dước lớp băng dày cộm đang chói sáng dưới ánh trăng tỏa sáng. Một dáng người nhỏ nhắn đang nằm giữa lòng hồ lạnh giá, trên một vật trông giống như một chiếc giường được làm từ rong rêu và xung quanh chiếc giường đó, là một hình tròn uốn lượn đang phát ra tia sáng màu xanh ngọc mờ ảo, tựa như những đóa hồng gai ở gần bờ hồ băng. Nếu nhìn từ trên mặt hồ xuống, ta có thể thấy vòng tròn đó chính là hình của một con rồng to lớn đang uốn quanh cái giường rêu đó, và bao bọc bởi con rồng là đóa hồng to lớn, cũng đang phát ra tia sáng xanh mờ ảo.

Người phụ nữ nhỏ nhắn với mái tóc dài đen thướt tha đang nằm thiêm thiếp với hai tay chấp lại với nhau trên bờ ngực vun đầy của nàng. Nàng không mặc gì cả ngoại trừ một tấm vải đen rách rưới với hù hiệu đã nhạt màu của nhà Gryffindor che lấy tấm làn da trắng nõn nà từ vùng ngực cho tới vùng eo thon của nàng. Nàng trông thật xinh đẹp nhưng lại cũng trông thật mõng manh dễ vỡ. Mắt nàng vẫn nhắm nghiền và đôi môi đỏ mọng của nàng mím lại như một đóa hồng nhung nở rộ trên khuôn mặt trắng trẻo, không tì vết. **"Um…mm" **bổng một tiếng kêu nho nhỏ phát ra từ đôi môi xinh đẹp đó và đôi lông mày đậm hiền từ bổng nheo lại trông một cảm giác mơ hồ. Nàng đang mơ.

Trông giấc mơ của nàng, nàng có thể thấy một cậu bé cỡ chập chạng 8 tuổi, đang ngồi trên bậc thềm của một căn nhà lớn với đầu dựa xuống hai cánh tay khoanh lại trên đầu gối và cậu bé có vẻ như đang nhìn xa xăm vào nơi nào đó. Qua đôi mắt của cậu, nàng có thể thấy một người đàn ông tóc nâu rối đang bồng một cậu bé tóc màu nâu đỏ cùng với đôi mắt màu nâu socola và họ đang cười đùa rất vui vẻ. Bên cạnh họ là một người phụ nữ tóc đỏ với một đôi mắt xanh ngọc sáng, hệt như của cậu bé đang ngồi trên bậc thềm và cô ta đang ôm người đàn ông tóc rối và đang khẽ hôn nhẹ lên mái tóc đỏ của thằng bé trên tay ông ta.

Họ không hề để ý tới cậu bé mắt xanh đang ngồi một mình và ngắm nhìn họ. Nàng có thể cảm thấy nỗi đau đớn cũng như sự cô đơn tột cùng đang bao trùm lấy cấu bé tội nghiệp. Nỗi thèm muốn được cùng cười đùa và được chú ý bừng sáng trong đôi mắt xanh buồn bã đó. Cậu bé mắt xanh trừng mắt liếc người anh song sinh đang được cha mình bồng với một sự ghen tỵ tột cùng pha lẫn với một chút hối hận chợt thoáng qua. Cậu bé mắt xanh biết rằng mình không quan trọng bằng người anh song sinh của mình. Aliam, người anh mà cậu hằng yêu và ghét đã có dc tất cả mọi thứ mà cậu mong muốn.

Tất cả đều bổng trở nên tối đen. Trong khi người phụ nữ tóc đen không hiểu tại sao thì màn đêm bổng nhiên bừng sáng một cách khó hiểu. Khi nàng nhìn vào nguồn gốc của luồn sáng nhỏ nhắn đó, nàng thấy một chiếc bánh kem ba tần với mỗi tần được phũ một lớp kem socola cùng với nhiều loại hoa quả được tráng đều trên mỗi tầng của cái bánh và nó nhìn trông rất ngon mắt. Trên đỉnh của cái bánh kem là bảy cây nến được cắm đều xung quanh một trái snitch lớn làm bằng socola được đặt một cách ngay ngắn ở giữ nền bánh. **"Happy birthday to you….Happy birthday to you…Happy birthday dear…"** nghe tới đoạn này, người phụ nữ mới hiểu ra đây là sinh nhật lần thứ tám của hai an hem song sinh và nàng khẽ mừng cho thằng bé mắt xanh**. ''Dear…Aliam..''** Cái gì? Khoan đã! Còn tên thằng bé mắt xanh đâu?

**"Happy birthday..to youuuu….wooo hoooo"** khi người đàn ông tóc nâu đậm và người phụ nữ tóc đỏ hát xong bài hát thì cậu bé Aliam nhảy ra từ ở giữa hai người họ và thổi những ngọn nến hồng trong một hơi. Nàng liền nhìn dáo dác xung quanh với hy vọng sẽ tìm được cậu bé mắt xanh lá. Nàng cố nhìn xung quanh trong màng đêm và mắt nàng bổng tìm thấy một thân người nhỏ nhắn, đang ngồi cuộn tròn trong một chiếc mền màu nâu cũ kỹ trong một gốc tối đen. Trong khi nàng từ từ tiếng lại gần dáng người nhỏ nhắn, nàng có thể nghe thấy những tiếng nấc nho nhỏ, trông như không muốn ai nghe thấy và dáng người đó đang khẽ run lên bần bật trong tuyệt vọng.

Khi nàng định giơ tay chạm vào cậu bé, thì bỗng nhiên một luồng sáng bừng bao trùm cậu và chẳng mấy chốc, người phụ nữ xinh đẹp nhận ra mình đang ở một vị trí khác trong giấc mơ của mình. Thằng bé mắt xanh và ba người kia đã biến mất từ lúc nào. Khi đang đang nhìn xung quanh quảng không mờ ảo thì chợt có một thứ gì đó, nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống và chạm vào mũi nàng. Nàng liền dùng một ngón tay quét nhẹ vào mũi và đưa ra trước mắt để coi đó là vật gì. Vật màu trắng liền tang ra và ươn ướt trên ngón tay nàng.

**"Tuyết?" **nàng khẽ nói và liền nhìn lên trời và ngạc nhiên khi thấy khoảng không mờ ảo ở trên đã bị thay thế bởi một màng đêm dày đặc và những bông tuyết mỏng manh đang bắt đầu rơi xuống. Nàng run lên khi có một luồng gió lạnh thoáng qua và bây giờ mới nhận ra rằng nàng không mặc gì ngoài một chiếc váy trắng sát vai mỏng manh. Khi nàng đang dùng hai bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của mình để chà xát lên hai cánh tay để tạo hơi ấm thì nàng bổng thấy một bóng cái gì đó chuyển động từ trong khóe mắt của mình. Khi nàng quay sang bên phải thì thấy một bóng người mặc áo choàng đen đang tiến lại một tòa lâu đài to lớn mà nàng thắc mắc đã có ở đó từ khi nào. Không biết làm gì hơn, nàng quyết định đi theo người áo choàng đen và cả hai người đều đi vào trong tòa lâu đài lớn cổ kính.

Khi nàng theo người đàng ông qua một đoạn hành lang tối đen, chỉ có ánh trăng sáng trong (không biết tuyết đã ngừng rơi từ lúc nào) soi sáng cái hành lang và tiếng bước chân của người đàng ông ngân vang vọng đều đều mỗi bước. Người áo choàng đen làm cho nàng có một phen hú vía khi hắn liền quay người lại về phía nàng, đứng trong một lúc nhưng rồi lại quay người lại và tiếp tục đi tiếp. Lúc bấy giờ nàng mới nhận ra rằng người áo đen hoàn toàn không thể nhìn thấy nàng và không hề nhận ra là đang bị nàng theo dõi.

**_"Trong tòa lâu đài này có nhiều thứ thật kì lạ"_** nàng nghĩ thầm. Qủa là tòa lâu đài rất là kì lạ. Từ những bóng ma bỗng thường xuất hiện đột ngột từ những bức tranh cho tới một rừng bậc thang biết chuyển động và chưa kể những căn phòng chứa đầy bàn ghế và sách vở, nơi này đúng là một nơi rất thú vị. "Giong như một ngôi trường học bị ma ám vậy" nàng khẽ đùa và tiếp tục đi theo người áo đen qua những bậc thang biết chuyển động. Khi họ bước ra khỏi những bậc thang cuối cùng, thì nàng thấy cả hai đang đứng trước mặt một bức tượng của một con đại bàng to lớn. Người áo đen liền đứng vào sát kế bên con đại bàng và lầm bầm "**Lemon Drops, Dum Dum". **Khi nàng đang phải nín cười vì cái password tức cười thì con đại bàng và cái khung đá liền từ từ chuyển động và chẳng mấy chốc nàng đã thấy mình đang đứng trong một căn phòng lớn được trang trí với hơn cả chục bức tranh trên tường cũng như những kệ sách khổng lồ ở hai bên phòng. Kế bên hai kệ sách lớn là bốn cái tủ kiếng lớn chứa đầy huy chương và những trophies bằng vàng nhiều kiểu khác nhau. Chánh giữ hai bên kệ sách là một cái bàn gỗ lớn được chạm khắc tĩ mĩ và một người đàng ông lớn tuổi râu tóc bạc phơ đang ngồi trên bàn và đang chú tâm viết viết một cái gì đó.

**"Ah! James, ta đang tự nghĩ sao cậu lại tới hơi trễ…nhưng không sao. Nào, lại đây ngồi xuống…Trà?" **Người đàn ông lớn tuổi chào hỏi người áo đen một cách vui vẻ. Khi người áo đen cởi bỏ lớp áo choàng thì nàng đã khá ngạc nhiên khi thấy đó là người đàn ông tóc nâu đậm mà nàng đã thấy ở giấc mơ trước. Ông ta nhìn trông có vẻ lo lắng. **"Không, cảm ơn Albus. Nào, Albus, tại sao ông lại gọi tôi tới đây? tại sao phải đi từ cổng chính vào? Tại sao không phải từ floo?"** James hỏi một tràng và làm Albus cười phì. "**Ah, ta có lý do của ta nhưng điều đó không quan trọng"** nụ cười của Albus tắt dần và gương mặt của bổng trở nên nghiêm túc. **"Albus, ông gọi tôi tới đây có chuyện gì không? Nó có phải là về Aliam không?" **James lo lắng hỏi. Tới lúc này nàng bổng có một cảm giác không tốt và nàng có thể cảm nhận được rằng cuộc nói chuyện này thật sự không hề tốt tí nào.

**"James…hãy trả lời thành thật….cậu có yêu Aliam không?" **Albus điềm tĩnh hỏi. **"Đương nhiên là có! Albus, tại sao ông lại hỏi một câu hỏi vô lí như vậy?!" **James lớn tiếng trả lời và tỏ vẻ không vui trước câu hỏi của vị hiệu trưởng già. **"Bình tĩnh nào James….ta không hề có ý nghĩ xấu…đương nhiên là cậu yêu Aliam rồi…Nhưng, vậy còn Harry thì sao" **mắt của nàng liền bừng sáng khi ông già nhắc tới thằng bé mắt xanh lá. **_"Ah! Thì ra thằng bé tên là Harry….tại sao cái tên nghe quen thuộc thế này?" _**Nàng tự hỏi và tiếp tục quan sát cuộc trò chuyện của hai người đàn ông. **"Harry thì…nó rất ngoan…..nó…"** James ngập nhừng và nó làm nàng tức giận. Tại sao ông ta lại ngập ngừng như thế chứ?!

**"Nó không quan trọng bằng Aliam" **Albus tiếp lời của James. Nàng nhìn ông già tóc bạc phơ bằng một đôi mắt mở to đầy vẻ ngạc nhiên. **"Không! Ý tôi không phải là thế!...Harry…nó…nó"** James lắp bắp, không nói nên lời và rồi im bặt và cuối mặt xuống nhận định lời nói của Albus. Albus thở dài và nhìn James trong im lặng một hồi. **"James…..ta sẽ không vòng vo với vấn đề mà ta muốn nói với cậu….Cậu cũng biết, thế giới phù thủy đang rất cần sức mạnh của Aliam và thằng bé là hy vọng duy nhất mà chúng ta có" **Albus đang những ngón tay nhăn nheo của mình vào nhau trong khi quan sát thái độ của James với một đôi mắt dòm chừng. **"James, chắc cậu cũng biết…những cặp phù thủy sanh đôi như Aliam và Harry thường phân chia phép thuật và có một nét tương thông khá mạnh giữa hai người."** Albus nói bằng một giọng trầm lặng. **"Ông đang muốn nói tới cái gì, Albus?"** Giong của Jame bổng thắt nghẹn lại.

"**Ý ta là…năng lực của Aliam sẽ vẫn chưa đủ mạnh để đánh bại Voldermol, chừng nào mà thằng bé còn phân chia năng lực phép thuật của mình với Harry."** Albus cứng giọng nói. **"Ý ông là…"** James lúc này có vẻ như đã nhận ra ý định của lão hiệu trưởng già và người của anh đang khẽ run lên trước cậu trả lời sắp tới của Albus. **"Đúng vậy James…chúng ta phải để Aliam hoàn toàn có được phần sức mạnh còn lại và để thực hiện điều đó…chúng ta không còn cách nào khác là phải… giết chết Harry"**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**"KHÔNG THỂ NÀO!"** James hét lên và đứng bật dậy trừng mắt với vị hiệu Trưởng già. **"James, cậu phải hiểu, những sự hy sinh sẽ được thực hiện cho một thứ tốt đẹp hơn và ta chắc rằng nếu Harry chết đi thì Aliam sẽ ôm trọn một năng lực mạnh mẽ và chắc chắn sẽ đánh bại được chúa tể bóng tối" **Albust giải thích một cách điềm tĩnh. **"Nhưng Harry cũng là con trai của tôi, tôi…tôi không thể…"** James ngập ngừng nói mạnh. **"Ta hiểu…., Harry có thể sống nhưng nó phải mạnh như Aliam và luôn sẵn sàng đứng bên cạnh Aliam để đối đầu với bóng tối" **Albus liền nói khi nhận thấy sự phân vân của James. **"Thật sao! Vậy chúng ta không cần phải hy sinh thằng bé rồi!" **James ngồi phịch xuống ghế và vừa thở phào nhẹ nhõm vừa dụi mặt vào hai bàn tay của mình một cách mệt mỏi.

"**Nhưng…." **Lời nói ngắt đoạn của Albus làm James ngước mặt lên nhìn người đàn lớn tuổi trong lo lắng và chờ đợi Albus giải thích. **"Chúng ta không thể chắc chắn rằng Harry sẽ chịu hợp tác với chúng ta trong trận chiến này. James, chúng ta đã phải dành quá nhiều thời gian bên Aliam để dìu dắt nó và không hề có thời gian cho Harry. Harry sẽ lớn lên trong sự cô đơn và căm hận người anh trai của mình vì Aliam đã có được nhiều sự chú ý hơn. Không sớm thì muộn thằng bé sẽ trở thành một phù thủy bóng tối và rất có thể nó sẽ chuyển qua phe của Voldermol. Tới lúc đó cơ hội thắng của chúng ta sẽ rất mong manh.**" Albus nhìn thẳng vào mắt James trong mỗi lời nói của ông. James lúc bấy giờ đã đang chìm đắm trong những lời nói của Albus.

**"Albus, nếu ông sợ thằng bé sẽ như vậy…Hay chúng ta chỉ lấy đi năng lực phép thuật của Harry và gởi nó tới sống ở một nơi nào đó, có như vậy Harry sẽ không bao giờ có thể làm gì chúng ta nếu thằng bé thật sự trở nên đen tối" **nàng trừng mắt nhìn James trong sự phẫn nộ tột cùng khi nghe chính cha của thằng bé nói vậy. "**Ta không nghĩ chúng ta nên làm như vậy….chừng nào mà vật chủ vẫn còn sống thì rất có thể sức mạnh của họ sẽ quay trở về với họ….nghe lời ta….chúng ta phải làm như theo cách của ta…đó là cách duy nhất.."** Albus cố thuyết phục James và ông biết là sự quyết định sắp tới của James sẽ không làm ông thất vọng.

**"Albus…vậy….vậy còn Lily….cô ấy sẽ không đồng ý với chuyện này đâu! Chẳng lẽ chúng ta không còn cách nào khác sao!? Tôi sẽ cố dành thời gian cho Harry..tôi sẽ không để nó trở thành người như ông nói đâu! Tôi.." **James liền dừng lại khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt của Albus và biết mình không còn lựa chọn nào khác nữa. khi thấy dáng vẻ thất trận của James, Albus biết mình đã thành công trong thuyết phục anh. **"Đừng lo về Lily, ta sẽ nói chuyện với cô ấy"** Lúc này Albus đã đứng lên và đi đặt tay lên vai của James trong sự an ủi.

**"Ông sẽ tính làm điều đó vào ngày nào….và….bằng cách nào?" **giọng nói run rẩy của James làm Albus hít một hơi thật sâu trước khi trả lời người đàn ông ngồi trước mặt mình. **"Ta sẽ không làm điều đó…cậu sẽ thực hiện nó"** James quay lại nhìn Albus trong nỗi kinh hoàng, **"Tại sao lại là tôi chứ!? Tôi không muốn chính tay giết con trai của mình và tôi cũng không muốn chứng kiến con trai mình chết dần chết mòn Albus,…Làm ơn!"** James lúc này đã khụy xuống trên đầu gối mình. **"Cậu cũng biết, là hiệu trưởng của Hogwart, năng lực của ta tương thông với Hogward và cô ấy sẽ biết ta đã giết một mạng người vô tội. Tới lúc đó, mọi chuyện sẽ vỡ lỡ nếu cô ấy gởi tin này tới Ministry….James hãy vì Aliam..hãy vì thế giới phù thủy…."** Albus đỡ James dậy và một lần nữa nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt nâu đang rươm rướm nước mắt.

Sau một lúc lâu, James cất lên một going nói nghẹn ngào **"Chừng nào?"**, **"Càng sớm càng tốt. Sinh nhật của cả hai đứa là tuần sau phải không? Ta nghĩ đó là lúc thích hợp nhất" **Albus lại đập nhẹ vai James trong an ủi. Sau một hồi lâu trong im lặng James ngước lên nhìn vị hiệu trưởng già**"Được thôi….nhưng Albus…ngoài tôi, ông và Lily ra…đừng bao giờ cho ai biết vụ này, kể cả Aliam" **nàng nhìn hai người đàn ông trong sự hoảng sợ pha lẫn với sự phẫn nộ tột cùng. Nàng phải chạy ra khỏi căn phòng này, phải đi cứu Harry, phải cho cậu bé biết kế hoạch của hai tên mất tính người này.

Khi nàng địng chạy ra khỏi căn phòng của Albus thì mỗi thứ bổng trở nên tối đen như mực và sự thay đổi bất chợt này làm Nàng thét lên trong sự bực tức. **_Tại sao?! Tại sao lại thay đỗi vào thời khắc này chứ!_**

Một luồng sáng mỏng manh bổng từ đâu xuất hiện bắt lấy sự chú ý của nàng và khi nàng quay lại thì nàng lại thấy cái bánh kem từ cảnh trước đang đặt ở trước mặt nàng cới tám cây đèn cày màu xanh đang cắm trên cái bánh kem ngon mắt. Chánh giữa tám cây đèn cầy là một tấm bảng nhỏ làm bằng chocolate ghi **"Happy birthday Harry và Aliam". **Nàng chợt nhận ra đây là lần sinh nhật thứ tám của hai đứa trẻ và nó cũng có nghĩa là… **"ÔI KHÔNG!"** nàng thốt lên và nhìn dáo dác xung quanh trong màn đêm để tìm cậu bé. **"Happy birthday to you..happy to you….happy birthday to you dear Harry and Aliam…Happy birthday to you…con có thể thổi nến rồi Harry!" **bài hát và giọng nói của James làm nàng quay lại. Trước mặt nàng là James, người phụ nữ tóc đỏ tên Lily, cậu bé Aliam và cuối cùng cậu bé Harry đang đứng trước cái bánh kem và miệng đang nở phồng khi cậu dùng một hơi để thổi tắt những ngọn nến hồng. Nàng quay mắt nhìn lên gương mặt của James và Lily. Qủa như nàng nghĩ, sắc mặt của hai người họ trông không được khỏe và Lily đang nhìn James một cách lo lắng trông khi anh đangn nhìn Harry trong xót xa trông khi Hai đứa trẻ vẫn còn đang mãi mê cố cắt cái bánh kem.

Nàng cố với tới cậu bé mắt xanh tên Harry và làm như có một thế lực vô hình ngăn nàng lại. Nàng vừa cố vùng vẩy và vừa gào lên **"Harry…chúng đang muốn giết em đó! Chạy đi! Chạy đi…chạy đi" **nàng khụy xuống trong tuyệt vọng, những hàng nước mắt bắt đầu chảy dài xuống đôi má ửng hồng xinh đẹp. Nàng ngước lên nhìn Harry, cậu bé nhìn trông thật ấm áp và một nụ cười tỏa nắng đang bừng sáng trên gương mặt tràn đầy hạnh phúc của cậu. Nàng liền đứng dậy khi thấy James nó nhỏ gì vào tai Harry và dẫn cậu đi qua một cánh cửa trong khi Lily dẫn Aliam đi biến mất vào trong bóng tối xung quanh họ.

Cảnh trí xung quanh nàng liền thay đổi và chẳng mấy chốc nàng đã thấy mình đang đứng trông bóng bóng râm của những hàng cây lớn tuổi ở trong một khu vườn lớn. James và Harry đang đứng trước mặt nàng. Nàng nghe giọng nói của James đang nhẹ nhàng nói với Harry **"Harry, ta in lỗi vì đã không dành nhiều thời gian cho con, tha lỗi cho ta nhé" **Harry nhìn cha mình với một đôi mắt ấm áp đầy xúc cảm trước lời xin lỗi của cha mình**. "Không sao đâu cha. Con rất vui vì hôm nay con đã có thể cùng tổ chức sinh nhật với Aliam."** Harry nhìn xuống đất trong thẹn thùng. James nhìn đứa con trai thứ hai của mình với một biểu cảm buồn bã **"Harry này..sau này con lớn lên…con có muốn giúp Aliam đánh bại kẻ xấu không?" **Harry ngước lên nhìn cha mình với một đôi mắt sáng ngờivà liền trả lời một cách tự tin **"Đương nhiên là con muốn rồi! Con sẽ làm tất cả để giúp Aliam! Con hứa đó**!". James nở một nụ cười dịu dàng và giang hai cánh tay ra nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy Harry. Harry liền dùng hai cánh tay gầy gò của mình choàng qua cổ James và không hề để ý một con dao lưỡi đen sắc bén đang đươc giấu trong cổ tay áo cha mình. Nàng bàng hoàng nhìn James, khi anh từ từ lừa con giao ra khổi cổ tay một cách cẩn thận và ngập ngừng giơ lên cao ngay sau lưng Harry. Nàng vừa dùng hết sức chạy tới chỗ James và Harry vừa lớn tiếng kêu la **"KHÔNG! JAMES! TÔI XIN ANH! HÃY DỪNG LẠIIII….THẰNG BÉ KHÔNG CÓ TỘI! ĐỪNG MÀ…LÀM ƠN!"** nhưng tất cả đều đã quá muộn. **_"PHẬP"_**….một tiếng động nhỏ khẽ vang lên khi James dùng hết sức cắm sâu con giao vào tấm tưng nhỏ bé của Harry.

Đôi mắt của Harry mở to khi cậu cảm thấy một cảm giác đau đớn ập tới từ đằng sau lưng mình. Đôi môi hồng của cậu khẽ mở ra nhưng không có một lời nào thoát ra từ đó. Mặc dù đang trong cơn đau tột cùng, cậu vẫn còn cảm giác được thân thể run rẩy và những tiếng nấc ngắn đoạn của cha mình. **"Harry…hãy tha thứ cho ta và mẹ con….chúng ta không còn cách nào khác…..hãy vì cả thế giới phù thủy con nhé…". **Harry dường như đã hiểu ra một phần nào đó nhưng cậu vẫn nằm im trong vòng tay của cha mình.

**"Cha ơi..con.. đau quá" **giọng nói yếu ớt của Harry làm tim James thắt lại và ông bắt đầu đung đưa thân thể nhỏ nhắn rướm máu của con mình. **"Harry…." **Và sau một hồi, James đã không còn cảm nhận được sự rung động của tiếng tim đập của Harry nữa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 **

James ngồi bật dậy trong hoang mang và tiếng thở dồn hổn hểnh của anh làm người phụ nữ đứng tuổi đang nằm kế bến cũng thức giấc. Lily vừa mở mắt ra thì đã thấy chồng mình đang ngồi dậy trên giường với một cơ thể đầm đìa mồ hôi cùng với những đợt hơi thở mạnh, liền hiểu ra mọi chuyện. **"Mình ơi, có phải lại là cơn ác mộng đó không?"** giọng của Lily làm James giật mình và gương mặt của cô trông thật buồn bã khi anh quay sang nhìn cô. **"Ah….nó không bao giờ ngừng ám ảnh anh phải không, Lily?** James nở một nụ cười mệt mỏi và Lily có thể thấy sự hối hận và cảm giác tội lỗi đang hiện diện lên đôi mắt nâu sâu thẳm kia. Lily giơ một tay lên và dịu dàng vuốt những vầng tóc nâu đậu ướt đẫm trên vần trán của James.

**"Lily à…nếu như…anh đã không quyết định sự lựa chọn sai lầm đó vào cái ngày hôm đó…thì-"** lời nói của James liền bị cắt ngang bở một ngón tay của Lily đặt lên môi anh với một tiếng kêu **"Shsssss**" rồi nhẹ nhàng áp cả hai bàn tay lên gương mặt xanh xao của chồng mình. '**Anh yêu, chuyện gì đã xong cũng đã xong rồi….anh không nên giày vò chính bản thân mình như thế….James, anh đã vì tương lai của thế giới phù thủy mà làm như vậy. Em chắc rằng Harry ở thế giới bên kia cũng sẽ hiểu cho chúng ta mà." **Lily an ủi chồng mình với một hy vọng rằng James sẽ không còn tự trách móc bản thân mình nữa và sẽ quên đi mọi thứ trong quá khứ để sống cuộc sống hiện tại một cách bình yên. **"Lily, anh đã có sự lựa chọn và anh đã lựa chọn giết chết con chúng tay thay vì để thằng bé chiến đấu vai kề vai với Aliam….anh đã quá khiếp nhược và hồ đồ..chỉ vì sợ chính con trai của mình sau này sẽ phản bội chúng ta mà anh đã…" **lời nói đứt đoạn của James kéo dài trong im lặng.

Trong suốt 20 năm qua, James đã tự trách móc và hành hạ bản thân mình để chuộc lại cái việc làm đầy tội lỗi của mình với Harry trong cái mùa hạ định mệnh đó. Từ cái ngày hôm đó, James đã trở nên ít nói hơn và khép kín hơn trước. Tất cả những người biết Harry đều đã bị Dumbledor xóa sạch trí nhớ về thằng bé cho nên không ai hiểu được tại sao tính tình của James lại thay đổi một cách kì lạ như vậy. Mỗi khi có ai hỏi tới, James cảm giác như có một con dao sắc nhọn của mặc cảm tội lỗi đâm thẳng xuyên qua tim mình vì khi nhìn thấy những người đã từng biết và yêu mến Harry không hề có một chút kí ức gì về cậu bé làm anh càng thêm căm hận bản thân mình.

Những mặc cảm tội lỗi đó dần dần ăn mòn vào tận sâu trong tâm trí của James và chúng cũng là những nguồn gốc của những cơn ác mộng của anh. Hằng đêm, James thường xuyên mơ về quá khứ của mình với Harry. Cách mà anh và Lily đã đối xử với Harry….chúng quá khác xa với Aliam. Những bữa tiệc sinh nhật, những dịp Noel, những cảnh sinh hoạt trong gia đình….không hề có cảnh nào có sự hiện diện của Harry….chỉ duy nhất anh, Lily và Aliam thôi. Nhiều lúc anh còn mơ thấy mình chính là Harry và dõi theo chính bản thân mình đang chơi đùa với Lily và Aliam từ xa xa và ôi….cái cảm giác đó thật sự rất kinh khủng và khó chịu.

Có một đêm, James đã mơ thấy Harry đang đứng trước mặt mình, người của cậu bé ướt đẫm và James không thể thấy rõ gương mặt của cậu vì Harry đang cuối gầm mặt xuống đất. Khi James tiến lại gần và đặt một tay lên vai phải mỏng manh của Harry thì bổng một bàn tay trắng toát với những móng vuốt dài sắc nhọn chộp lấy cánh tay của James. James la lên nhưng không hề có một tiếng nào thoát ra từ miệng anh và cố vùng vẫy thoát khỏi cái ghìm sắt thép đó nhưng không được. Khi James quay mặt qua thì mắt anh nhìn thẳng vào hai cái lỗ đen sâu thẳm của hai cái hốc mắt đen nhòm của Harry. Chân của James như bủn ra và anh không thể đứng thẳng được. Cái gương mặt ma quái đó bổng nở một nụ cười đầy xảo trá và nó làm cho James càng muốn vùng thoát khỏi bàn tay đang giữa chặt lấy cánh tay mình**. "Cha ơi cha có sao không? Trông cha nhìn thật đau đớn…có cần con làm cho nó bớt đau không?" **giọng nói nhỏ nhắn nhưng chết người thoát ra từ cái sinh vật ma quái nhìn giống Harry như một xô nước lạnh tát vào James và anh liền dừng vùng vẫy và nhìn vào hai hốc mắt trống không của nó. James cố mở miệng nói nhưng không thể thốt ra lời nào. **"Haahha, cha bị sao vậy? lưỡi của cha bị mèo ăn mất rồi à?"** tới lúc này James có thể cảm giác được cái nắm sắt thép của Harry đang từ từ càng ngày càng siết chặt và James có thể nghe được tiếng xương mình đang kêu lên trong tiếng răn rắc.

**"Đau không? Đau lắm phải không? Nhưng tao chắc rằng nỗi đau này sẽ không bao giờ lớn bằng cái nỗi đau mà mày và người đàn bà mà tao đã gọi là mẹ đã ban tặng cho tao đâu!" **Sinh vật có hình dáng của Harry rít lên một cách chói tai và quẳng James ra xa với một sức mạnh siêu thường. **"Tao chính là nỗi ám ảnh của mày và tao sẽ theo mày suốt đời! Tao sẽ giày vò mày và làm cho những giấc mơ của mày hành hạ mày! Mày không đáng làm người cha và mày cũng không đáng làm một phù thủy ánh sáng! Mày còn tệ hơn cả bọn phù thủy bóng tối! Sau này mày sẽ gặp quả báo! James, nếu như Aliam là Harry thì mày cũng sẽ làm một điều tương tự với nó thôi! Một thằng nhu nhược, một thằng hèn nhát!"** sinh vật có hình sáng của Harry buôn lời nhục mạ độc địa và mỗi câu như một một lưỡi dao sắt bén, găm vào tâm trí của James. James nhìn Harry với một đôi mắt chứa đầy đau đớn pha lẫn với nổi kinh hoàng không thể tả siết.

**"ah..ah…ahhhhahahahahahahehehe"** Khi thấy gương mặt đáng thương của người đàng ông trước mặt mình, sinh vật nhìn giống Harry cười lên một cách điên khùng và liền lao tới James với một tốc độ kinh sợ và chẳng mấy chốc, James đã thấy mình đang nhìn vào hai hốc mắt đen tối một lần nữa. James cố đứng lên nhưng không được, đôi chân anh như đã bị phù phép và anh có cảm giác như chúng đã hoàn toàn mất hết tất cả năng lực. **"EHEH…..sao vậy? mày không đứng lên dc à?" **sinh vật nhìn giống Harry mỉa mai với một nụ cười độc ác rồi nó liền dùng một một bên tay với móng vuốt sắc nhọn bóp mạnh mắt cá chân bên phải của James và nó làm James rên lên một cách đau đớn. **"Nếu đôi chân này đã không còn sử dụng được nữa thì tao sẽ giúp mày loại bỏ nó vậy" **sinh vật nhìn giống Harry rút một con giao ra từ đằng sau lưng và James đã bàng hoàng khi nhận ra….con giao đó có hình dáng giống y hệt con giao mà anh đã dùng để giết Harry.

Sinh vật nhìn giống Harry từ từ liếm con dao lưỡi đen sắt bén trên tay nó với một cái lưỡi dài đỏ lòm trong khi nhìn James với hai cái hốc mắt đen nhòm đó. **"Mày nhận ra con giao này phải không? Phải rồi, chính lão già đó đã đưa nó cho mày mà. Ây cha…phải bắt đầu từ đoạn nào đây nhỉ?" **khi nghe tới đoạn đó, James liền dùng hết sức và sự dũng cảm còn lại của mình đấm vào mặt của cái sinh vật gớm ghiếc đó và cú đấm đó đã đủ mạnh làm cho nó té văng ra đằng sau.

Cùng với hai bàn tay và một chút sức lực cuối cùng, James cố gắng lết thân người ra càng xa càng tốt khỏi cái sinh vật gớm ghiếc nhìn giống Harry đó. **"AHHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE" **cái tiếng cười mang rợ đó phát ra từ cái hình dáng đang nằm bẹp ngữa ra trên nền đất trắng và James không thể kiềm chế được nỗi sợ đang từ từ dâng lên trong mình. Nỗi sợ của James đã được kiểm chứng khi anh quay người lại nhìn sinh vật đó để rồi thấy nó đang từ từ ngồi dậy với cái cổ vẫn còn ngữa ra đằng sau với một góc độ kì hoặc.

James nhìn cái đầu của sinh vật nhìn giống Harry từ từ bẻ ra đằng trước và nỗi sợ của James đã hoàn toàn chi phối anh khi anh nhìn thấy cái nụ cười man rợ đang hiện diện trên gương mặt trắng bệt đó. **"Mày gan lắm….không hổ danh là một Gryffindor…..nhưng mà có lẽ tao nên…..GIẾT CHẾT MÀY NGAY BÂY GIỜ TRƯỚC KHI MÀY THỨC GIẤC!" **sinh vật kinh hoàng đó thét lên rồi liền lao tới James và anh không còn biết làm gì hơn ngoại trừ dùng hai cánh tay của mình để đỡ lấy nhát dao…**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **James thức giấc với một tiếng hét lớn và nó làm cho Lily đang ở trong phòng tắm chạy ra với một vẻ mặt lo lắng. "** …LILY?! HARRY ĐÂU RỒI?"** James thét lên trong từng cơn thở mạnh khi ánh thấy Lily rồi chợt nhận ra mình đã không còn ở trong cái cơn ác mộng đó nữa.

Lily tiếng lại giường mà hai người nằm chung sau khi James nằm phịch xuống với hai tay xoa mạnh lên đôi mắt mệt mỏi. Cô nhẹ nhàng dùng cổ tay áo ngủ của mình lau những dòng mồ hôi trên trán của James với đôi mắt buồn bả và rươm rướm những giọt nước mắt chưa đổ lệ. Khi thấy biểu hiện của vợ mình, lòng của James đau nhói và tin rằng, hồn ma của Harry vẫn còn chưa tha thứ cho hai người và đang trừng phạt hai người qua những cơn ác mộng dồn dập không ngừng mỗi khi James nằm xuống.

Bắt đầu từ cái đêm hôm đó, những cơn ác mộng của James càng trở nên xấu hơn. James cứ tiếp tục đụng độ với cái sin vật ghê tởm mang hình dáng của Harry đó và lần nào cũng là những lời nhục mạ không thương tiếc hay những lời đe dọa độc ác mà James đã phải chiệu đựng trong mỗi cơn ác mộng.

Nếu như….nếu như anh đã không phạm phải cái sai lầm đau đớn đó….thì anh và Lily…..sẽ không phải chịu đựng như thế này.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 **

Draco bước vào cái sảnh đường yên tĩnh vào đúng 6 giờ sáng và thấy James đang ngồi suy tư với một tách trà nóng đang bóc khói nghi ngút ở gần cuối bàn ăn của nhà Gryffindor. Đôi mắt của James dường như không nhìn vô một hướng xác định và Draco có thể thất sắc mặt hơi tái của của người đàn ông lớn tuổi tóc nâu. James là một người đàn ông khá khép kín và ít nói, Draco nghĩ ngợi. Những lúc James thật sự tham gia vào cuộc nói chuyện nào là đều chỉ để cải lộn với Severus hay bị ép buộc nói chuyện bởi Sirius. Nhiều lúc, Draco cũng thấy Lily bắn những tia nhìn lo lắng về phía chồng mình và lắc đầu trong mệt mỏi.

Draco nhẹ nhàng đi về hướng James đang ngồi và người đàn ông hầu như không hề hay biết tới sự hiện diện diện của Draco. **"Ngài đến khá sớm đấy, ngài James" **mọi suy nghĩ trong James bị ngắt đoạn khi giọng nói trầm của một ai đó phát ra từ đằng sau lưng mình. James liền quay phắt người lại với một tư thế và một gương mặt đầy vẻ phòng thủ và khi thấy Draco đang đứng đó thì James liền để ra một tiến thở phào và người của anh từ từ buông thỏng.

**"Ah, cậu Malfoy, cậu cũng đến khá là sớm đấy" **James nở một nụ cười nhỏ thân thiện cùng với một cái gật đầu nhẹ. **"Trông ngài nhìn khá mệt mỏi…ngài không sao chứ?" **Draco hỏi han một cách lịch sự và cảm thấy có một chút ngạc nhiên khi James phản ứng một cách nhanh chóng. **"AH! Không..không có gì….ta ổn…ta chỉ thấy hơi chóng mặt khi phải thức đêm chấm bài….không có gì nghiêm trọng cả"** Draco có thể nhận ra đó là một lời nói dối và nó kích thích trí tò mò của anh của một chút. Hầu như sáng nào James cũng tới đây rất sớm và ngồi lặng lẽ một mình ở dãy bàn giáo viên hay dãy bàn Gryffindor với một tách trà bạc hà hay cà phê nóng kế bên. James không phải là người duy nhất đến sảnh đường vào mỗi buổi sáng và Draco luôn đứng quan sát người từ đằng cửa trước khi bước vào sảnh đường mỗi sáng. Có một cái gì đó rất kỳ lạ ở James…không…kể cả ở Lily và Dumbldore. Từ những cái ánh nhìn lo lắng của Lily cho tới những cái dòm chong chong dòm chừng của Dumbledor, Draco đều thấy rõ. **_"Chắc chắn có cái gì đó không ổn"_** Draco nghĩ.

Tuy anh không phải là một người thích chỏ mỏ vô chuyện của người khác nhưng mỗi khi có chuyện gì có thể liên quan tới Dumbledor, những chuyện đó không thể nào là chuyện tầm thường được. Dumbledor là người lãnh đạo hiện tại của phe ánh sáng nhưng cũng là một người dám làm tất cả để thắng trận chiến này…..kể cả phải hy sinh một cái gì đó. Hình như chỉ có Draco và Lucius là hai người duy nhất thất mặt này của lão hiệu trưởng, nhưng sau những đợt quan sát ba người kia, anh nghỉ James và Lily có lẽ đang giấu một bí mật lớn nào đó.

**"Tuy mang danh nghĩa là một lãnh đạo của phe ánh sáng, không ai nhận ra rằng…Hiệu trưởng Dumbledor cũng có thể là một kẻ vô tình…có thể dám hy sinh tất cả, kể cả mạng sống của những người ở gần lão ta để thắng trận chiến này."** Lucious một lần nói với Draco.** "Tuy biết dc lão là một con người như vậy, ta vẫn phải nghe theo lời và tiếp tục giúp đỡ cho he ánh sáng vì ta biết…Voldemold chắc chắn sẽ thua trận chiến này và chúng ta phải biết lựa chọn những gì tốt nhất cho chúng ta."** Giọng nói cứng của ông ngân vang trong cái phòng làm việc nhỏ của ông.

**"Phù thủy ánh sáng hay bóng tối hay niềm kiêu hãnh…chúng không quan trọng….quan trọng là chúng ta và người thân của chúng ta đều dc an toàn là dc rồi." **câu nói đó của Lucious đã thay đổi cách nhìn của Draco đối với cha mình. Từ lúc còn nhỏ, Draco luôn cho rằng, Lucius là một người đàn ông yêu quyền lực và niềm kiêu hãnh của dòng tộc Malfoy của ông là thứ quan trọng nhất mà Lucius luôn muốn bảo vệ. Lucius luôn nghiêm khắc với Draco và luôn răng dạy, rèn luyện cậu để trở thành người thừa kế tuyệt hảo của Malfoy. **"Draco, tuy cha con luôn nghiêm khắc và răng đe đối với con….nhưng xin con hãy nhớ rằng….ông ấy thật sự là một người chồng và một người cha tốt…..sau này con lớn lên, con sẽ hiễu rõ về ông ấy hơn"** Draco vẫn chưa quên lời nói dịu dàng của Narcissa từ 20 năm trước sau khi cậu bị Lucius mắng cho một trận vì đã không làm theo lời dặn của ông. Và bây giờ, lời nói của Narcissa đã được chứng minh và lòng tôn trọng của Draco đối với cha mình lại ngày càng lớn hơn.

Tuy đã trải qua một tuổi thơ không mấy vui vẻ và đầy nghiêm khắc, Draco vẫn quyết định đối xử và dạy dỗ Scorpius theo cách khác. Draco luôn bộc lộ những cử chỉ yêu thương với Scorpius và chỉ nghiêm khắc với cậu bé khi cậu làm sai một chuyện gì. Draco luôn dành những gì tốt nhất cho Scorpius. Khi thấy một người xuất thân từ một gia đình truyền thống và được dạy dỗ nghiêm khắc như Draco đối xử với Scorpius như một người cha bình thường, cô đã rất ngạc nhiên và mừng thầm trong lòng. Draco đã rất buồn khi Astoria qua đời. Tuy cuộc hôn nhân của hai người đã được sắp đặt bởi hai gia đình, nhưng Draco vẫn luôn coi Astroria như một người bạn thân và anh biết Astroria cũng vậy.

Draco đã từng rất ghen tị khi thấy gia đình đông đúc của nhà Weasley và Draco đã thấy một ánh mắt y hệt như của anh hồi đó từ Scorpius. Khi chứng kiến thấy cảnh chơi đùa và âu yếm của anhem nhà Weasley và những gia đình khác, Scorpius đã cảm thấy rất buồn và ghen tị, Draco có thể thấy dc điều đó. Anh biết Scorpius rất yêu mình, nhưng Scorpius cũng rất cần sự nâng đỡ của một người mẹ.

Draco nhìn James qua một đôi mắt đầy quan sát. Draco chỉ biết gia đình Potter qua những cuộc giao tiếp bình thường hay qua những tin tức về Aliam trên Daily Prophet. Trông gia đình Potter thật hoàn hảo nhưng anh có một cảm giác, có một cái gì đó rất bỉ ẩn về gia đình của Vị Cứu Tinh của thế giới phù thủy. Nhắc tới Aliam, cũng như Draco, ALiam nhìn y hệt như bản sao của James nhưng tóc của cậu lại có một màu đỏ đậm như Lily. Sức mạnh phép thuật của ALiam phải nói là mạnh một cách đáng kinh ngạc và nó càng ngày càng phát triển khi Aliam càng ngày càng lớn.

**"Ah, chào buổi sáng..sao hai người đến đây sớm vậy?"** giọng nói của của giáo sư môn thiên văn học, Pansy Weasley cắt ngang mọi suy nghĩ của Draco. Draco và James liền nói lời chào hỏi với Pansy và cả ba cùng đi tới dãy bàn của dành cho giáo viên để đợi những người khác.

Draco đã rất ngạc nhiên khi nhận được thiệp mời tới dự lễ đám cưới của của Pansy với cậu con trai út của nhà Wealey, Ronnal Bilius Weasly. Hồi lúc còn ở Hogwart, cũng giống như anh và Aliam, hai người đó luôn châm chọc và nhục mạ nhau mỗi khi đụng mặt ở hành lang hay bất cứ ở nơi đâu. Draco cười thầm, anh đã không ngờ hai người đó lại trở thành vợ chồng như bây giờ.

Draco ngồi nhìn học sinh từ từ tràn vào sảnh đường và bàn giáo viên cũng tràn đầy những tiếng chào hỏi và chẳng mấy chốc, hầu như tất cả mọi người đều đã ở đây. Draco nhẹ gật đầu với Scorpius khi thấy cậu đi vào sảnh đường và liền thở dài khi thấy Teddy bắt đầu tiến tới cậu và kéo cậu lại ngồi với mình ở dãy bàn nhà Gryffindor trước những ánh nhìn ghen tị của một số học sinh. D

Draco đã rất vui vì Scorpius đã có Teddy để bầu bạn nhưng có lẽ thằng bé còn hơi ngượng vì không muốn Teddy phải phiền vì mình. **"Haha, thằng nhóc Teddy có vẻ rất thích Scorpius" **giáo sư Lupin ngồi kế bên dường như đã thấy biểu hiện của Draco và bắt chuyện. "**Ah, tôi cũng rất mừng vì Scorpius cũng có bạn để nói chuyện và chơi cùng**" Draco nhìn qua người đàn ông mặt đầy sẹo với một nụ cười chân thành và nó làm giáo sư cười mĩm lại. **"Hầu như chẳng có cuộc nói chuyện nào với chúng tôi mà Teddy không nhắc đến Scorpius cả…nhưng mà…..thằng bé có vẻ hơi muốn trốn tránh khỏi Teddy một vài lần nhỉ?" **Lupin nhìn về hướng hai Scorpius đang bị Teddy ép ăn một hai miếng trứng bát. **"Có vẻ hình như thằng bé còn hơi mắc cỡ với những người bạn và fan hâm mộ của Teddy"** Draco nhẹ gật đầu và nhẹ nhàng bưng ly trà lên và làm một ngụm nhỏ.

**"Haha, không thể trách được bởi vì thằng bé đã thừa hưởng khuôn mặt khôi ngô tuấn tú từ tôi"** Remus cười xòa với ngón trỏ và ngón cái xoa xoa cằm.

**"Ây cha, hôm nay là thứ bảy, không biết Scorpius sẽ đi đâu để đọc sách và trốn Teddy đây" **Remus tựa người ra đằnh sau ghế với hai tay chấp chại đằng sau đầu. Tới lúc này Draco mới sực nhớ ra là Scorpius có nói là sẽ lại ngồi ở gần sân Quidditch để đọc sách và cậu bé cũng nói với Draco là đừng nói với lại Teddy là cậu đã đi đâu. Draco nở một nụ cười nhỏ khi thấy Scorpius từ từ lẻn ra khỏi sảnh đường với một quyển sách lớn kẹp ở nách trong khi Teddy đang bận (nói đúng hơn là đang miễn cưỡng) nói chuyện với một số học sinh nữ đang vây quanh cậu.

**"uầy, một ngày dài dẵng lại bắt đầu" **Draco tự nói thầm rồi đứng lên và đi về phòng làm việc của mình để soạn bài mới cho tiết học môn lịch sử pháp thuật mà anh đang dạy cho thứ hai tuần sau.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7 **

Tim của nàng như đang bị bóp nghẹn lại trong khoảnh khắc vật vã đó. Những ngón tay của nàng….những ngón tay đó…đã không thể với tới được cái thân thể nhỏ bé bất động đang nằm trong vòng tay của người đàn ông tàn nhẫn đó. Nàng nhìn cậu bé với một cặp mắt không hồn rướng đầy nước mắt. Cái cảm giác này là gì vậy? tại sao nàng lại thấy khó thở như thế? Tại sao nàng lại cảm thấy sự đau đớn và….hận thù của cậu bé ở tận sâu trong thâm tâm của mình?

Nàng liền khụy xuống và mắt nàng bắt đầu mờ đi. Nàng dùng một tay nắm lấy lồng ngực trái của mình và hơi thở của nàng ngày một trở nên mạnh hơn. **"đau quá" **nàng run rẩy thốt lên. **"Đương nhiên là đau rồi…bởi vì cô chính là tôi mà" **một giọng nói trẻ con bổng vang lên từ đằng sau nàng và mặc dù trong cơn đau quằn quoại, nàng vẫn còn có thể nghe được giọng nói đó một cách rõ ràng. Khi nàng dùng hết sức quay người lại thì nàng đã không tin vào mắt mình….Harry đang đứng ngay trước mặt nàng và cậu đang chấp hai cánh tay của mình ra đằng sau một cách tự nhiên.

**"Ha..rry?" **lúc bấy giờ nàng mới nhận ra giọng nói của mình nghe trong thật yếu ớt. **"Ah, cô đã thấy tất cả rồi phải không? Chúng thật sự rất kinh tởm và đầy tội lỗi phải không?** Harry cười một nụ cười mỉa mai và đôi mắt màu xanh của cậu đang sáng lên một cách kỳ lạ. **"Nỗi đau đó…..có thể sẽ theo suốt cuộc đời của cô trong quảng đường còn lại mà cô sẽ thay tôi đi."** Nói rồi, Harry từ từ quỳ xuống trước cô gái váy trắng và dùng những ngón tay nhỏ nhắn trắng bệt của mình để vuốt đi những lọn tóc ướt đẫm trên vần trán đầy mồ hôi của nàng. **"Harry, cô là tôi và tôi là cô. Một khi cô đã tỉnh dậy sau cơn mộng này, cô sẽ mang theo ký ức của tôi, mái tóc của tôi và cả đôi mắt xanh này." **Harry nhẹ nhàng chạm tay lên làn da trắng bệch của mình **"Cô sẽ nhớ được hết tất cả những thứ đã xảy ra trong cơn ác mộng này. Tôi hiểu, tôi cũng rất muốn tin chúng không là gì ngoài một cơn mơ, nhưng rất tiếc….tất cả đều là sự thật" **Cậu bé mắt xanh liền choàng tay của mình ra đằng sau cổ và cởi một sợi giây chuyền bằng bạc với một vầng trăng làm bằng ngọc bích đính ở chánh giữa và nhẹ nhàng đeo nó vào cổ nàng.

**"Harry à, đây là sợi giây chuyền mà công nương Roette đã kêu tôi phải trao cho cô trước khi linh hồn của cô ta đi vào trong giấc ngủ vĩnh hằng. Cô có lẽ không biết hoặc đúng hơn là không nhớ Roette là ai nhưng thân thể mà cô đang có và cả sức mạnh trong sợi dây chuyền này là đều của cô ấy. Harry, chúng ta thật sự rất may mắn khi đã được Roette chọn làm người thừa kế duy nhất cho tộc Nguyệt Long và cùng với sức mạnh này, cô sẽ có thể đánh bại kẻ ác và cứu lấy cái thế giới mà chúng ta đã từng một thời bị ép phải rời khỏi bởi những con người ích kỷ đó " **Harry áp hai tay lên mặt của nàng và nhẹ nhàng trao cho cô một nụ hôn trên trán. Khi thấy cô gái nhìn mình trông bối rối sau khi cậu rời môi khỏi vầng trán ướt đẫm đó, Harry liền nở một nụ cười mỉm **"Harry à, tôi chỉ là một phần trong kí ức của cô thôi. Nhưng mặc dù vậy, tôi muốn cô biết rằng tôi sẽ luôn ở bên cô và biết đâu chừng chúng ta sẽ gặp lại cũng nên." **sau khi Harry 8 tuổi dứt lời thì bổng có một luồng sáng phát ra từ ở nơi Harry nằm và luồng sáng đó từ từ hình thành một lớp vỏ bọc màu trắng xuyên thấu, bao trùm lấy Harry. Từ trong vỏ bọc Harry có thể thấy Harry 8 tuổi đang đứng đó nhìn cô với một biểu cảm khó tả. **"Harry, hãy thay thế tôi nói lời chào tới Aliam và kể cả "cha mẹ kính yêu" của chúng ta, tôi chắc rằng họ sẽ rất ngạc nhiên khi họ nhận ra cô chính là đứa con trai đáng lẽ ra đã chết rồi từ 18 năm trước." **Harry tam tuổi áp bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của mình lên cái vỏ bọc xuyên thấu và rồi nhẹ nhàng áp tráng cậu lên nó "** Nhẹ tay thôi nhé Harry, bởi họ không xứng đáng để cô làm bẩn tay mình đâu"** Harry 8 tuổi ngước lên với một nụ cười nhỏ và vẫy tay chào tạm biệt với Harry, người đang vẫn còn đang suy nghĩ về cậu nói của chính bản thân, nhưng 8 tuổi của mình.

Như một ngọn nến vừa mới bị thổi tắt, tất cả lại trở nên tối đen và Harry bổng cảm thấy lạnh buốt và có cảm giác như toàn thân mình bị chôn vùi trong băng tuyết. Harry liền cuộn người lại và bắt đầu chà sát và thổi hơi ấm vào hai bàn tay trắng nỏn của mình để tạo hơi ấm.**_ "Mình đang ở đâu thế này? Tại sao mọi thứ lại trở nên tối đen như thế_**" Harry tự hỏi với đôi mắt nhắm nghiền lại.

Đã không biết bao lâu Harry đã một mình chìm trong cái khoảng không tối đen này. Khi Harry đã bắt đầu bỏ cuộc thì bổng có từ đâu đó, một luồn sáng chợt bừng lên làm cho đôi mắt của Harry đang nhắm nghiền phải mở ra trong ngạc nhiên và tim cô bổng nhảy thót lên khi nghe một giọng nói quen thuộc. **"Harry…hãy tha lỗi cho ta" **Harry liền trừng mắt trong căm ghét khi nhận ra đó là tiếng của cha mình. **"KHÔNG BAO GIỜ!" **Harry gầm lên. **"Harry hãy vì thế giới phù thủy….hãy vì Aliam…" **một số giọng nói không quen thộc khác bổng ngân lên cùng với giọng nói của James.

**"MỘT LŨ ÍCH KỶ, BIẾN ĐI HẾT ĐIIIIIIIIII…..TA KHÔNG MUỐN NGHE CÁC NGƯỜI!" **Harry hét lên một lần nữa và cô liền dùng hai bàn tay bịt lên hai bên tai của mình. "**Harry...Harry…Harry…ngươi không quan trọng bằng Aliam...ngươi sẽ là nguồn năng lượng mới cho thằng bé và ngươi đáng lẽ phải cảm thấy vinh dự vì được hy sinh cho Cậu Bé Vàng của thế giới phù thủy…" **những giọng nói tàn nhẫn đó cứ vang lên và cái luồn sáng trước mặt Harry cứ lớn dần, lớn dần. **"KHÔNG…KHÔNG….KHÔNG!" **Harry không ngừng lắc mạnh đầu, mắt cô nhắm chặt trong khi cô cố bịt kín lỗ tai mình khỏi những cái giọng nói ám ảnh không quen thuộc đó. Tất cả đều trở nên mất kiểm soát, Harry bắt đầu cảm thấy chóng mặt và những câu nói tàn nhẫn đó vẫn không ngừng đàn áp cô.

Harry khụy xuống với hay bàn tay vẫn còn áp trên tai và để cho những giọt lệ chứa đầy tuyệt vọng tuôn rơi từ hai đôi mắt xanh thăm thẳm của mình.**_*Sob* *Sob* _**Harry nấc, cô cảm thấy thật mệt mỏi và chán nản, cô cảm thấy mình như một đứa trẻ bị bỏ rơi….không nên biết làm gì và không biết đi về đâu. **"Không lẽ…..tôi thật sự không có một chút giá trị nào sao?"** Harry thì thầm với bản thân mình. **"Không Harry, giá trị của cô là do cô quyết định…những con người đó sẽ không bao giờ có dc cái quyền để quyết định giá trị của cô" **Harry ngước lên và xém hét lên khi thấy một con rồng màu đen với một đôi cánh nhìn giống y hệt như được kết thành từ nghìn mảnh pha lê màu xanh lá tuyệt đẹp. Con rồng cao khoảng chừng 3 mét với hai cái sừng màu đen nhọn hoắt ở hai bên trên đỉnh đầu và đôi mắt của xanh thẳm màu xanh ngọc bích của con rồng làm cho Harry có một cảm giác rất lạ lùng. Đính ở giữa trán của con rồng là một viện pha lê hình kim cương màu xanh lá và mỗi bên viên pha lê đó là bốn viên pha lê nhỏ hơn hình tròn trải dài từ đầu của viên pha lê lớn cho tới đuôi mắt của con rồng.

**"Huh?" **Harry huh một cách bối rối và càng nao núng khi con rồng giơ một móng vuốt nhọn hoắt lên chỉ vào trán cô. **"Tới lúc cô nên thức giấc rồi Harry" **giọng nói nhẹ nhàng giống hệt như của Harry phát ra từ bộ hàm săn chắc đó. Sau khi con rồng dứt lời thì mọi thứ xung quanh của Harry lại chìm trong bóng tối vô định.

*Ở dưới đáy hồ bí bí sâu trong rừng cấm*

Ánh sáng màu xanh ngọc của hai dấu ấn khổng lồ xung quanh người phụ nữ bổng trở nên càng ngày càng sáng và chẳng mấy chốc, khắp không gian tối mực của đáy hồ đã bị ánh sáng xanh ngọc tuyệt đẹp lấn áp và thân thể của người phụ nữ từ từ được một thế lực vô hình nhấc khỏi chiếc giường rêu lên giữa làn nước sáng vắt.

*Blink* đôi mắt mắt của người phụ nữ chợt mở ra và để lộ một đôi mắt xanh ngọc tuyệt đẹp với một tròng đen là một đường nhọn nhìn y hệt như mắt của rồng.

**_*BÙM-SPLASH!*_** nền băng dày đặc của mặt hồ bị nổ tung làm nước dưới lớp băng bắn tung tóe khắp nơi và những sợi vãi phép thuật màu trắng và xanh ngọc trong suốt uốn mình ra từ dưới nước và vây quanh một cái lốc xoáy nhỏ đang từ từ được hình thành ở giữa hồ.

Từ từ ngoi lên từ trong cái lốc xoáy đó là một vầng hào quang có sáng chói và chánh giữa vầng hào quang đó, chính là người phụ nữ tóc đen với đôi mắt đang sáng lên một cách thần kỳ với hai cánh tay đang giơ ngang hai bên vai .Trên thân người cô không có gì ngoài một miếng vải đen rách rưới với huy hiệu màu đỏ vàa một vàng với con sư tử đang giơ lên hai bàn móng vuốt một cách kiêu hãnh.

Những luồn gió mạnh từ sức mạnh của cô dường như muốn thổi phăng tất cả những cây cối và những bụi hồng xanh ngọc ở xung quanh mình. Nhưng, trước khi mọi thứ bị cuốn đi mất thì những ngọn gió mạnh đã bắt đầu dịu lại và người phụ nữ xinh đẹp bí ẩn từ từ nhẹ nhàng hạ xuống. Khi ngón chân của của cô vừa mới chạm xuống mặt nước, thì những vầng nước bổng hình thành một lớp băng tròn, đủ lớn để để cho một cô có thể ngồi xuống.

Lúc bấy giờ, vầng hào quan xung quanh cô đã bắt đầu mờ dần khi cô bắt đầu ngồi xuống lớp băng một cách chầm chậm. Vầng hào quang đã hoàn toàn biến mất và thay vào đó là một đôi cánh màu đen to lớn cao cỡ 3 mét với những lớp vay lớn như được hình thành từ cả nghìn mảnh pha lê màu xanh ngọc tuyệt đẹp.

Khi đã ngồi xuống, người phụ nữ tóc đen liền gập hai cái đầu gối của mình sang một bên với đôi mắt xanh ngọc quan sát những cảnh vật xung quanh mình. Mắt cô lướt qua những hàng cây cao xanh rì lớn tuổi cùng với những bụi hồng có một màu xanh ngọc như đôi mắt của cô trong im lặng. Cô nhẹ nhàng hít một hơi và để cho những mùi hương nhẹ nhàng của thiên nhiên và đất cỏ từ từ lấp đầy lồng ngực của mình và chậm rãi thở ra một hơi dài một cách dễ chịu.

Bổng nhiên, mũi của cô bắt được một mùi hương lạ lẫm cùng lúc với một tiếng động nhỏ phát ra từ bụi hồng từ phía bên tay trái của cô. Người phụ nữ liền quay đầu hướng về nơi mà cái mùi hương tinh khiết đang tỏa ra. **_"Ah, có người đang ở đó…một người rất có một linh hồn thật sự rất trong sạch"_** Cô nghĩ thầm và quyết định tìm ra thân thế của người đang núp đằng sau bụi hồng đó.

**"Ai đó?"** giọng nói du dương của người phụ nữ vang vọng một cách nhẹ nhàng xung quanh hồ. Sau một hồi không có động tĩnh gì, người phụ nữ liền hiểu ra người đang núp ở trong bụi hồng đang rất sợ sệt và lung túng bởi vì cô có thể cảm thấy dc những điều đó trong cái mùi hương đó. **"Ta biết ngươi ở đó….không sao đâu…ra đi, ta hứa sẽ không làm hại ngươi"** Người phụ nữ vừa khẽ trấn an vừa khuyến khích người núp đằng sau bụi hồng lộ diện. **"Cô hứa chứ?"** một giọng nói nhỏ nhắn có một chút sợ sệt phát ra từ bụi hồng nhưng cũng đủ lớn để người phụ nữ nghe thấy.

**"Ah, thì ra là một đứa bé…." **Người phụ nữ tự nhũ thầm trước khi trả lời với cái thằng bé núp đằng sau bụi hồng. **"Ta hứa, con có thể ra khỏi đó được rồi.." **người phụ nữ cố làm cho giọng nói của mình càng nhỏ nhẹ càng tốt, cô không hề muốn làm đứa bé sợ.

Một thằng bé tóc vàng bạch kim với một đôi mắt xám to trạc 10 hoặc 11 tuổi từ từ lấp ló bước ra khỏi bụi hồng xanh. Người của thằng bé đều lấm lem bùn sình và thằng bé có một cục u nổi đỏ nổi ngay ở trên giữa trán. Mặt của thằng bé cũng có một hai vết xước khá mới và nó đang kẹp một quyển sách khá dày và nhìn khá phức tạp so với độ tuổi của nó.

**"….Con tên gì?"** người phụ nữ hỏi một cách dịu dàng và liền nở một nụ cười trìu mến khi thấy mặt thằng bé liền cuối xuống đất với hai bên má đỏ ửng lên trong thẹn thùng. **"Con…con.. tên là Scorpius Malfoy". **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

Sau khi đã 'an toàn' rời khỏi sảnh đường, cậu nhóc nhà Malfoy vừa cầm chặt quyển sách của mình vừa rảo một vòng quanh sân Quidditch để tìm một chỗ thích hợp (và kín đáo, bởi vì Scorpius không hề muốn Teddy tìm thấy mình một cách dễ dàng) để ngồi đọc sách.

Rất tiếc cho cậu, sau một hồi lâu đảo vòng quanh sân Quidditch, Scorpius vẫn chưa tìm dc một chỗ thích hợp và lúc này Scorpius cũng đã bắt đầu thấy hơi mệt. Scorpius dừng bước và xoay đầu nhìn dáo dác xung quanh. **"Ah, hay là mình lên chỗ ngồi cao nhất của kháng đài, trên đó gió vừa thổi mát hơn và mình cũng có thể nhìn thấy anh Teddy từ xa dễ hơn nếu ổng tới tìm mình"** Scorpius nhủ thầm và liền dùng hết sức leo lên trên phía trên cùng của một trong những ngọn tháp cao dùng để theo dõi các trận đấu Quidditch.

Sauk khi đã thành công leo lên tới, Scorpius liền chọn cho mình một chỗ ngồi thích hợp và liền giở quyển sách mà mình mới mượn ở thư viện từ đêm hôm bữa với cô Hermione. **"Magical Creatures for beginners"** là quyển sách mà Scorpius (cùng với Hermione) phải thuyết phục Madam Pince mãi, bà ấy mới để cho cậu mượn. **"Trò còn hơi quá nhỏ để học về sinh vật huyền bí, trò Malfoy. Ta tin rằng chỉ những học sinh năm ba trở lên mới bắt đầu học môn chăm sóc sinh vật huyền bí, phải ko?" **Nhờ có Hermione đứng ra bảo đảm, Madam Pince mới dám để Scorpius mượn cái cuốn sách dày cộm này, nhưng cậu phải trả nó lại cho thư viện vào tuần sau.

Scorpius bắt đầu đọc lướt qua phần mục lục trước **"Âm binh, bạch kỳ mã, Bằng mã, Chó ba đầu, giám ngục Azkaban, gia tinh, lưới Satan, ma/linh hồn, người hóa thú, người khổng lồ, nhân mã, những loại rắn phép thuật thông thường, Rồng….." **Scorpius dừng một lúc **"Rồng…?" **Scorpius ngước lên nhìn về hướng xa xa của cánh đồng cây xanh thẳm đang rải dài về một hướng vô tận của khu Rừng Cấm.

**_"Cha nói, ở trong Rừng cấm có rất nhiều loại sinh vật huyền bí…..không biết ở trong đó có rồng không ta?"_** Scorpius tựa cằm lên một ngón tay trong khi cậu nghĩ thầm. **_*VÈO*_** bổng bất thình lình, một cái gì đó bay ngang qua mặt Scorpius và cắt phăng tất cả mọi suy nghĩ ở trong đầu cậu. Scorpius liền nhìn theo hướng luồn gió và cậu đã kinh ngạc khi thấy con vật đang hiện diện ở trước mắt mình. Đang đậu trước mắt Scorpius là một con chim lớn với một bộ lông màu trắng và hai đôi cánh xanh lơ tuyệt đẹp. Trên đỉnh đầu con chim có ba lọn xoắn và một cái đuôi dài trùng màu với lại đôi cánh của nó. Scorpius nhìn thẩn thờ trước con chim tuyệt đẹp trước mặt cậu. Con chim đang nhẹ nhàng rỉ lông của mình và nó có vẻ như đang ngồi tạm nghỉ sau một chuyến bay dài dẵng.

Con chim ngước lên và mắt của nó chạm phải đôi mắt màu xám của Scoripius. **"Kéc"** con chim kêu lên một tiếng và bắt đầu vỗ cánh bay đi khi nó thấy có người đang ở đó và lúc này Scorpius chợt lấy lại thần trí sau một hồi nhìn chăm chăm vào con chim kỳ lạ đó. **"Khoan đã! Đừng đi!"** Scorpius liền kẹp quyển sách vào nách mình và cố gắng chạy theo con chim màu trắng.

Con chim cứ bay mãi, bay mãi và Scorpius không biết mình đã đuổi theo nó được bao lâu rồi. Vì mải mê đuổi theo con chim, Scorpius đã không nhận ra mình đã chạy qua khỏi túp lều của bác Hagrid và vô tình chạy vô sâu một đoạn của Rừng Cấm. Tốc độ của Scorpius từ từ giảm xuống và rồi dừng hẳn lại. Scorpius thở hồng hộc..một tay ôm ngực một tay thì ghì chặt lấy quyển sách và hoàn toàn không để ý cảnh trí xung quanh mình.

Khi Scorpius ngước lên thì thân người của cậu liền cứng đờ lại trong sợ hãi trước những hàng câu rậm rạp âm u. **"Mình….mình đang ở đâu đây?"** giọng nói líu ríu của Scorpius phá tan không gian yên tĩnh âm u và nó làm cho Scorpius ngày một thêm sợ. **_*Sột soạt*_**bổng có một tiếng động phát ra từ bụi cây ở gần nơi cậu đứng và cậu liền lùi lại một bước trong cảnh giác.

**"Ai…ai…ai đó?" **cậu lắp bắp và từ từ dùng một tay của mình để rút cây đũa phép thuật đang được vắt ngang ở đùi của cậu và chĩa nó về phía cái bụi cây. **"GRRRRRRRRRR…."** Một tiếng gừ lớn dữ dằn phát ra từ bụi cậy và Scorpius biết cậu không còn cách nào khác ngoài….chạy khỏi nơi đây ngay lập tức. Dùng hết phần sức còn lại của mình, Scorpius quay người về phía đằng sau và chạy hết tốc lực về phía trước. Khi cậu đã chạy được một đoạn, Scorpius có thể nghe thấy tiếng bước chân **_*Thịch* *thịch*_** nặng nề đang duổi theo phía đằng sau cậu. Khi Scorpius quay đầu lại, mặt cậu liền tái xanh trong sợ hãi khi cậu thấy một tên khổng lồ một mắt sần sùi đang chạy theo sau cậu.

**"OUCH!"**Scorius vấp phải một đoạn rể cây lớn và té ụp mặt xuống đất nhưng rồi lại lẹ lẹ đứng lên chạy tiếp vì cậu biết đây không phải là lúc nằm ăn vạ ở trên nền đất nếu không cậu có thể sẽ mất mạng ngay. Khi tới một toán cây khổng lồ, Scorpius liền nhanh trí nép mình vào một góc rễ to lớn và đợi cho cái tên người khổng lồ chạy qua. ***Thịch thịch* **tiếng bước chân to lớn của tên khổng lồ chạy ngang qua chỗ mà Scorpius đang núp rồi từ từ xa dần, xa dần.

Scorius liền thở phào nhẹ nhỏm khi cậu đã không còn nghe tiếng bước chân của tên không lồ nữa rồi ngồi phịch xuống trong mệt mỏi. Người của cậu lấm lem bùn sình và cậu cảm thấy nhói nhói một cách khó chịu ở một bên trán của mình. **"Chắc là do hồi nãy té đây mà"** Scorpius nheo mắt lại và hít lên một tiếng **_*hiss*_** khi cậu chạm tay vào cục u ở trên đầu mình. **"Không biết mình nên đi hướng nào đây..? Cánh rừng này nhìn thật rộng lớn…ước gì có cha ở đây….." **đôi mắt của Scorpius bắt đầu nhòe đi trong những giọt nước mắt đang dâng lên trên khóe mắt cậu mặc dù cậu đang cố gắng kiềm nén chúng lại và đôi môi cậu bắt đầu rung lên vì sợ.

Trước khi những giọt nước mắt của Scorpius chưa kịp lăn xuống má cậu thì bổng một ánh sáng màu xanh ngọc bích phát ra từ phía cánh rừng đằng trước làm cho cậu giật mình_. __**"Cái gì thế kia?"**_ Scorpius vừa đứng lên để có một tầm nhìn rõ hơn vừa dùng một bên tay áo của mình để lau đôi mắt ướt đẩm của mình. Scorpius ôm chặt lấy quyển sách trước ngực mình và vừa phân vân tự hỏi **_"Không biết mình có nên tới đó không….?". _**Ánh sáng màu xanh ngọc đó càng ngày càng sáng và nó đã hoàn toàn khơi dậy trí tò mò của cậu bé 11 tuổi.

**"Có lẽ mình nên đến đó xem sao….có khi có người ở đó và viết đâu chừng họ sẽ giúp mình tìm lối ra khỏi khu rừng này cũng nên" **và cùng với hết lòng dũng cảm của mình, Scorpius từ từ đi tới nơi mà cái ánh sáng xanh đó đang tỏa ra. Đôi chân nhỏ nhắn của Scorpius mang cậu qua những hàng cây cao lớn và những bông hoa ngũ sắc cùng với những loại côn trùng có màu sắc huyền bí mà Scorpius chưa bao giờ thấy bao giờ. **_*BÙM-SPLASH!* _**một tiếng nổ lớn làm cho Scorpius giật thót tim và nó phát ra từ nơi của cái thứ ánh màu xanh ngọc đó.

Khi Scorpius đã tới nơi thì cậu liền há hốc mồm với đôi mắt mở đầy ngạc nhiên trước cảnh tượng đang diễn ra trước mắt cậu. Những sợi phải màu xanh và trắng trong suốt đang vây quanh lấy một hố luốc xoáy nhỏ đang từ từ hình thành ở chánh giữa hồ. Scorpius liền thụp người xuống dưới một bụi hoa gần đó khi cậu thấy một hình dáng mảnh mai đang từ từ bay lên từ cái hố đen đó.

**"Wow…" **Scorpius mắt và miệng của Scorpius lại càng mở to khi gương mặt của dáng người mảnh mai đó quay lại phía cậu. Scorpius chưa bao giờ thấy ai đẹp như người phụ nữ đang ở trước mặt cậu và trước đó, Scorpius đã luôn nghĩ rằng bà ngoại Narcissa là người đẹp nhất mà cậu từng thấy.

Bao phủ khắt thân thể của người phụ nữ là một vầng hào quang xanh ngọc tuyệt đẹp và Scorpius đã rất kinh ngạc khi thấy một đôi cánh đen to lớn với hai bên vay như được làm từ nghìn mảnh pha lê tuyệt đẹp đang từ từ xòe ra từ hai bên đằng sau vai của người phụ nữ.

Scorpius quan sát người phụ nữ và cố gắng nhớ hết tất cả những sự kỳ diệu mà cậu vừa mới dc tận mắt chứng kiến. Scorpius quyết định sẽ giữ sự kỳ diệu này cho riêng mình và cậu biết mọi chuyện sẽ không hay tí nào nếu Draco biết cậu đã vào khu rừng cấm.

Thân người của người phụ nữ nhẹ nhàng hạ xuống một cách chậm rãi và rồi ngồi xuống một lớp băng tròn vừa mới được hình thành sau khi cơn lốc xoáy nước nhỏ biến mất. Scorpius liền thụp đầu xuống một lần nữa khi người phụ nữ xinh đẹp bắt đầu nhìn dáo dác cảnh trí xung quanh mình.

**_*Crack* _**mặt của Scorius liền biến sắc khi cậu vô tình dùng tay đè gãy một nhánh cây và cậu chắc chắn người phụ nữ đã nghe thấy cậu. **"Ai đó?" **Scorpius giật mình khi cậu nghe thấy giọng nói dịu dàng của người phụ nữ. **"Giọng nói của cô ấy nghe hiền quá…..nhưng…không biết mình có nên ra mặt không?" **Scorpius phân vân, cậu bé không hề biết người phụ nữ đó có ý gì xấu không nhưng có một điều mà Scorpius đã chắc chắn rằng…..cô ta là một sinh vật huyền bí! Nhưng…..nếu cô ta là một sinh vật huyền bí trong rừng cấm thì Scorpius có thể sẽ bị….ăn thịt mất!

**"Ta biết ngươi ở đó….không sao đâu…ra đi….ta hứa sẽ không làm hại ngươi" **giọng nói du dương của người phụ nữ lại phát ra từ cái hồ và giọng nói nghe dịu dàng hơn trước rất nhiều như không muốn làm cho cậu sợ. **"Cô hứa chứ?" **Scorpius lỡ miệng trả lời lại trước khi cậu kịp suy nghĩ, **"Ta hứa, con có thể ra khỏi đó được rồi.." **sau khi nghe câu trả lời ngắn gọn nhưng đầy thuyết phục của người phụ nữ, Scorpius liền một lần nữ lấy hết can đảm của mình ra và bước ra khỏi bụi cây mà cậu đang núp. Scorpius liền hít một hơi mạnh khi ánh mắt cậu chạm phải đôi mắt to màu xanh ngọc của người phụ nữ ở trước mắt cậu. "**_Merlin ơi! Người phụ nữ này chắc hẳn là tiên nữ hay thiên thần giáng thế đây"_**Scorpius nghĩ thầm và mặt cầu liền đỏ ửng lên khi thấy người phụ nữ không mặc gì ngoài một mãnh vải đen nhạt màu có hình phù hiệu Gryffindor, chỉ đủ để che bộ ngực và một chút phần bụng của cô ấy…..khoan đã! Phù hiệu Gryffindor?!

**"….Con tên gì?"** người phụ nữ hỏi một cách dịu dàng và má của Scorpius lại càng đỏ hơn trước câu hỏi của người phụ nữ. **"Con…con.. tên là Scorpius Malfoy". **Scorpius ngập ngừng trả lờivà thẻ phào nhẹ nhõm khi thấy người phụ nữ nở một nụ cười dịu hiền.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

**"Scorpius…..một cái tên nghe rất hay"** Scorpius chớp mắt và nở một nụ cười ngại ngùng trước lời khen. **"Scorpius này…tại sao con lại ở đây? và…..đây là đâu vậy?" **người phụ nữ nhìn Scorpius với một ánh mắt đầy thắc mắc**. "Um…..con nghĩ chúng ta đang ở tận sâu trong khu Rừng Cấm trong khuôn viên của trường Hogwart….còn về phần con thì…con cũng không biết mình đang đi đâu nữa…..con đang đuổi theo một con chim màu trắng thì vô tình chạy vô khu rừng…"** người phụ nữ cười thầm trước sự ngập ngừng của thằng bé tóc vàng.

**_"Thằng bé bị lạc"_** người phụ nữ thở dài trong đầu

Khi Scorius đang phân vân không biết nên nói gì thì ***SPLASH* *SPLASH* *SPLASH* *SPLASH* *SPLASH* **bổng có năm thềm băng to hình bầu dục hiện lên trên mặt nước và chúng nối liền thành một hàng dọc từ chỗ người phụ nữ ngồi cho tới phía bên bờ mà Scorpius đang đứng. **"Này cậu bé, con có thể lại đây ngồi xuống không? Ta không thể nghe rõ hết những gì con nói từ ở khoảng cách xa như thến này đâu"** người phụ nữ vẫy tay về hướng Scorpius với một nụ cười mĩm chi.

Scorpius nhìn những nền băng mới nổi lên mặt nước rồi nhìn Harry, **_"Không biết mình có nên không….." _**Scorpius lại đắn đo trong đầu. ***Sột soạt* **bổng có một tiếng động nhỏ phát ra từng những bụi hồng ở đằng sau cậu và nó làm Scorpius **"EEP!" **lên một cái rồi chạy một mạch qua những thềm băng to không một chú nghĩ ngợi. Có lẽ Scorpius vẫn sẽ nhắm mắt nhắm mũi tiếc tục chạy nếu không vì cậu trợt chân và mặt cậu va trúng một cái gì đó rất mềm mại và ấm. Khi Scorpius mở mắt ra thì mọi thứ đều tối đen. Scorpius liền dùng hai bàn tay bóp bóp quanh cái vùng thịt mềm mại xung quanh mặt cậu và từ từ ngước lên để rồi gặp phải ánh mắt màu xanh thăm thẳm của người phụ nữ một lần nữa.

**"WAAAA…..CON XIN LỖI….CON KHÔNG CỐ Ý!" **Scopius liền dang mặt ra khỏi bộ ngực tròn trịa của người phụ nữ và lết người ra một góc của cái thềm băng mà cả hai đang ngồi lên với một bộ mặt không thể đỏ hơn. **"Không sao, con không sao là tốt rồi" **người phụxoa nhẹ hai bầu ngực của mình rồi kéo vùng vãi hơi bị xệ ở giữa ngực mình lên.

**"Um…tại sao cô không mặc quần áo?" **Scorpius, mặt vẫn còn hơi đỏ, lí nhí hỏi từ góc cậu ngồi. **"Ta cũng không biết nữa, thứ duy nhất mà ta biết là mình vừa mới thức giấc sau cơn ngủ ké dài tận 20 năm…"** đôi mắt người phụ nữ đắm chìm trong suy tư và Scorpius có thể thấy một tia nhìn buồn bã chợt thoáng qua trong đôi mắt đó.

**"Cô ơi..cô tên gì" **Scorpius liền ngắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ trong đầu của người phụ nữ . **"Ta….ta không có tên..không, nói đúng hơn là cái tên đó đã không còn phù hợp với ta nữa rồi"** người phụ nữ cười buồn bã. **"Vậy…..cái tên đó là gì?"** Scorpius tò mò hỏi và cậu liền từ từ bò xích lại gần người phụ nữ một chút. Scorpius dường như không hề để ý tới cái không khí nặng nề đang bao trùm người phụ nữ và tiếp tục nhìn cô như đang chờ đợi câu trả lời.

**"Harry…..Harry là tên cũ của ta" **giọng nói của người phụ nữ nghe như cô ấy đang cố gượng ép từ chữ của cái tên gọi đó ra. Mắt của Scorpius hơi mở to ra hơi ngạc nhiên khi cậu nghe cái tên thoát ra từ môi của người phụ nữ, **"Chẳng phải cái tên Harry là cho con trai sao?" **Scorpius tuột miệng hỏi và câu hỏi làm người phụ nữ đã từng tên là Harry ôm mặt thở dài trong chán nản.

**"Nhưng mà…..nó có vẻ nghe rất hợp với cô" **Harry liền ngước lên trước giọng nói chân thật của cậu bé ngồi trước mặt cô.

**"Vậy ah…?"**

**"UM!"** Harry nhìn Scorpius một hồi rồi ra dấu hiệu như muốn kêu Scorius xích lại gần cô hơn một chút. Khi Scorpius đã xích lại đủ gần thì Harry liền cuối xuống rồi dùng hai tay chộp lấy hai bên eo của Scorpius, rồi kéo cậu ngồi lên đùi của cô. Scorpius quay lại nhìn Harry trong ngạc nhiên nhưng nét mặt cậu không có vẻ gì là sợ hãi cả, chỉ có một chút lung túng.

**"Vậy thì tên của ta sẽ là Harry…con có thể gọi ta là Harry từ bây giờ" **người phụ nữ trìu mến nói khi cô dịu dàng vuốt nhẹ qua những lọn tóc bạch kim mềm mại của thằng bé.

**"Nhưng mà…ta cũng sẽ có một biệt danh cho con" **Scorpius liền nhìn Harry bằng một cặp mắt tò mò pha trộn với một chút phấn khích.** "Nick name của con sẽ là…" **người phụ nữ nhìn Scorpius một hồi lâu.

**"Nyári…ta sẽ gọi con là Nyári" **người nhẹ nhàng phụ nữ lấy tay nựng má của Scorpius và cười. **"Nyári? Nó có nghĩa là gì vậy cô Harry?"** Scorpius nghiêng đầu qua một bên một cách dễ thương **"Ah, nó có nghĩa là mùa hạ trong tiếng Hungary và con có thể gọi ta là Harry, không cần quá lễ phép đâu"** Harry từ từ cuối xuống và đặt lên trán Scorpius một nụ hôn nhẹ. **_"Tuy mình chỉ biết thằng bé chưa đầy 15 phút trước nhưng mình lại có cảm giác thật gần gũi với nó". _**

**"Nyári….nó nghe rất hay! Chưa có ai đặt nickname cho con cả….chỉ có cha lâu lâu mới gọi con là little Scorpion nhưng chẳng ai gọi con bằng cái tên khác cả" **Harry nhìn thằng bé khi Scorpius quay lưng lại và cuối mặt xuống.

**"Nyári này, con có anh chị em không?"** Harry hỏi khi cô nhẹ nhàng ôm Scorpius vào lòng từ đằng sau. **"Không….con chỉ có mỗi mình cha và hai ông bà nội thôi" **Harry cố thể cảm giác được nỗi cô đơn từ giọng nói của Nyári nhỏ bé.

**"Ta cũng đã từng có một gia đình và có một người anh trai" **Harry nói bằng một giọng trầm bổng khi cô nhẹ tựa cằm lên mái tóc mềm mại của Scorpius. **"Vậy….cảm giác có một người anh trai là như thế nào hả cô?" **tim của Harry như thắt lại trước câu hỏi ngây thơ của cậu bé tóc vàng đang ngồi trong lòng cô**. **Một phần ký ức liền xuất hiện trong tâm trí của Harry, cái ký ức của cô và người anh trai song sinh của mình, Aliam. **"Ah, nó rất…..tuyệt" **Harry biết mình không nên nói dối với Scorpius nhưng cô không hề muốn làm thằng bé có quan điểm xấu về chuyện có anh chị em ruột.

**"Vậy ah…vậy….anh trai của cô tên gì?" **Scorpius ngước lên nhìn Harry bằng đôi mắt xám to trong vắt đó. Harry nhẹ nhàng vuốt một mảnh tóc trên trán của Scorpius ra sau tai cậu và nói, **"Aliam… anh ấy lớn hơn ta 5 phút". **

**"Aliam…thật là trùng hợp! Con cũng có một người bạn tên là Aliam ở Hogwart!" **mặt của Harry khẽ nhăn lại và ánh mắt của cô có một cái gì đó rất kỳ lạ và nó làm cho Scorpius có hơi sợ. **"Little Nyári, tên họ đầy đủ của người bạn mà con nói là gì?" **Harry nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Scorpius.

**"Aliam Sirius Potter". **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10**

Đôi mắt xanh của Harry chợt sáng lên sau khi Scorpius nói tên họ đầy đủ của người đó. Harry từ từ cuối mặt xuống và mặt của cô liền bị che phủ bởi mái tóc dài đen huyền của cô.

**"Harry..cô biết chú Aliam à?" **Scopius hỏi nhưng cậu cảm thấy có cái gì đó không ổn ở người phụ nữ tóc đen.

Giọng nói của Scorpius cắt ngang mọi suy nghĩ trong đầu Harry và cô ngước lên với một nụ cười nhẹ trên môi. **"À không, cô không hề biết người này"** Harry lắc đầu, giọng nói của cô có một chút gượng gạo nhưng Scorpius đã không hề để ý tới điều này.

Cả hai người liền ngồi nói chuyện thêm một hồi lâu và Harry đã biết về rất nhiều điểu ở Scorpius. Từ Scorpius có một người bạn tên là Teddy và cậu cũng là bạn với tất cả các thầy cô ở Hogwart. Từ Những môn học yêu thích của cậu cho tới những nơi mà cậu rất thích đến để đọc sách. Cha của Scorpius tên là Draco và ông bà ngoại của cậu là Lucius và Narcissa Malfoy. Harry có hỏi Scorpius về quyển sách mà cậu đang ôm trong lòng và tỏ ra khá thú vị khi nghe cậu bé nói cậu rất thích đọc sách. **"Ta cũng đã từng rất thích đọc sách khi ta còn ở độ tuổi của con…con có muốn đọc cuốn sách đó cho ta nghe không? Lâu lắm rồi ta đã không đọc một quyển sách như thế này" **Harry chỉ vào quyển sách và cười thầm khi thấy gương mặt phấn khởi của Scorpius, chắc hẳn cậu bé rất thích điều này.

Scorpius liền ngồi thẳng người lên và ho để lấy giọng trước khi cậu mở quyển sách ra và bắt đầu đọc cho Harry nghe. Harry chú ý lắng nghe từng câu đọc của Scorpius và cảm thấy thích thú trước giọng đọc khá lưu loát của cậu bé 11 tuổi. Harry đôi khi giúp Scorpius đánh vần lại những từ mà cậu không biết đọc hoặc nói sai và Scorpius thật sự cảm thấy rất vui khi có người muốn cậu đọc sách và giúp cậu sửa những chỗ đánh vần sai. Nhiều lúc Scorpius cảm thấy khát nước, Harry liền dùng phép thuật của mình nắn một tảng băng nhỏ thành một cái cốc đã có nước sẵn ở trong đó và đưa cho cậu bé.

Cả hai người mãi mê đọc sách đã không để ý thời gian đã trôi qua nhanh cỡ nào cho tới khi bụng của Scorpius kêu lên một tiếng khá lớn. Harry cười nhẹ khi thấy mặt của Scorpius hơi hồng lên mắc cỡ và cô chợt nhớ ra là thằng bé vốn dĩ bị lạc nên mới vô đây.

**"Little Nyári, con còn nhớ đường ra khỏi khu rừng không?" **Sau khi nghe câu hỏi, Scorpius liền đứng lên với một tiếng la **"AH!" **rồi liền nói câu thần chú Tempus để kiểm tra giờ giấc. **"4:00 giờ chiều…chết rồi! con không hề biết đường ra khỏi rừng cấm!"**Thằng bé nhìn như muốn khóc và bắt đầu cảm thấy lo sợ. **"Chắc cha đang lo lắng lắm đây! mình đã nói với cha là mình sẽ ở sân quidditch đọc sách! Chắc ông ấy đang đi kiếm mình! Ôi….biết làm sao bây giờ?" **Scorpius ngồi phịch xuống và tựa đầu lên hai đầu gối.

**"Nyári, con nói con đã đi theo một con chim màu trắng vô đây phải không?" **Harry liền vuốt nhẹ lên tóc của Scorpius khi thấy người cậu bé bắt đầu run lên. Scorpius ngước lên với một đôi mắt ướt đẫm với hai má đỏ ửng, **"Dạ..một…nấc…con chim trắng lớn có đôi cánh và đôi màu xanh dương rất đẹp ạ"** Harry liền dùng những ngón tay thon dài quẹt đi những dòng nước mắt của Scorpius và khẽ vuốt nhẹ má của cậu. **"Con đừng lo, ta đã có cách" **nói xong, Harry liền giơ những ngón tay còn ướt bởi những giọt nước mắt của Scorpius và đặt lên môi của cô. Những dòng nước nhỏ liền đông lại thành những mảnh băng nhỏ và biến thành những hạt bụi tuyết khi Harry thổi mạnh vào chúng.

Những hạt bụi tuyết sau khi đã bay khỏi bàn tay của Harry liền từ từ hình thành thành một con chim nhỏ và nó liền đập cánh bay lượn xung quanh Harry và Scorpius. **"Hãy đi tìm một con chim trắng lớn với đôi cánh màu xanh dương về đây cho ta ngay lập tức" **khi Harry vừa dứt lời thì con chim nhỏ làm từ bụi tuyết bay đi và biến mất qua đằng sau những hàng cây rậm rạp.

Lúc bấy giờ, Scoripus đã quá kinh ngạc để nói một lời nào và chỉ biết nhìn theo hình bóng của con chim trắng được tạo thành từ những giọt nước mắt của cậu. **"wow"** là câu duy nhất mà Scorpius thốt lên sau khi con chim đã bay mất. **"Haha, ta chắc là nó sẽ không lâu đâu. Nào little Nyári, ta có một thứ dành cho con coi như là món quà gặp mặt"** nói rồi, Harry liền xoay người ra thành bờ của cái thềm băng rồi và cuối xuống múc một chỗ nước bằng hai búp tay của mình. Harry từ từ lấy hai bàn tay đang chụm lại của mình ra khỏi mặt nước và từ từ quay sang chỗ của Scorpius. Scorpius nhìn Harry trong tò mò và cậu liền hít một hơi mạnh khi cậu thấy có cái gì đó đang dần trồi lên từ mặt nước ở giữa hai lòng bàn tay của Harry.

Mới đầu Scorpius không thể thấy đó là gì, khi hình dáng bắt đầu được nắn nót bởi một bàn tay vô hình thì Scorius bắt đầu nhận ra nó có hình của một con ngựa có cánh với cái bờm và đuôi nhìn giống y hệt nhưng chúng đang tốc lên trong gió, nhìn trông rất là oai. Scorius liền lùi mặt lại một chút khi bổng có một dãi bụi tuyết bao trùm lấy con phi mã một rồi liền há hốc mồm sau khi cơn lốc bụi tuyết tan dần. Trước mặt cậu là một con Phi mã bằng pha lê với thân người màu trắng với đôi cánh, bờm, đuôi và bốn móng mang một màu xanh xa phia tuyệt đẹp. Con Phi mã bằng pha lê lấp lánh lên dưới tia ánh nắng mặt trời ấm áp và Scorpius không còn biết nói gì ngoài nhìn bức tượng pha lê trên tay Harry với đôi mắt xám mở to trong thích thú.

**"Nào little Nyári, đây không phải là một bức tượng pha lê bình thường, nó đã được yểm bùa để mang lại may mắn và nó sẽ là tiểu thần hộ vệ của con. Hãy giữ gìn nó kỹ nhé" **Harry liền ra dấu cho Scorpius xòe tay ra rồi nhẹ nhàng đặt con phi mã vào hai lòng tay nhỏ nhắn của cậu. **"Cảm ơn cô Harry"** Scorpius nở một nụ cười nhỏ chân thành.

Trong khi Scorpius còn đang ngắm nghía con phi mã pha lê, bỗng một tiếng **"Kéc" **quen thuộc phát ra đằng sau lưng cậu làm cậu giật mình. Khi Scorpius quay người lại đằng sau thì cậu đã rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy con chim mà cậu đã chạy theo vào sáng nay đang đậu ở trên cành cây nhìn cậu và nó vẻ như là đang chờ đợi cậu. **"Little Nyári, ta nghĩ đã đến lúc nói lời chia tay…..nếu sau này con muốn gặp ta thì hãy giơ con phi mã lên và nói câu thần chú ****_"Kristály Sárkány"_**** rồi con chim này sẽ đến và dẫn đường con tới chỗ ta." **Harry dịu dàng hôn lên trán của Scorpius sau khi cô nói với cậu bé mắt xám.

**"Ah, ta còn một điều muốn nhắc con. Nyári, cuộc gặp gỡ của chúng ta hôm nay….xin con hãy giữ bí mật về nó….đừng nói cho ai biết, kể cả cha gia đình của con và cậu bé Teddy, ta muốn cuộc gặp gỡ này phải thật sự đặc biệt, chỉ có hai chúng ta biết thôi..nhé?" **Harry cẩn thận dặn dò cậu bé và mĩm cười khi cậu bé gật đầu một cách vâng lời.

**"Nào, Tuyết Điểu hãy đưa thằng bé ra khỏi khu rừng một cách an toàn nhé, ta cũng cảm ơn ngươi vì đã đồng ý giúp ta" **Khi Harry vừa dứt lời thì con chim to lớn liền vỗ cánh bay về phía Harry và Scorpius và dùng hai bàn móng sắt nhọn quặp lấy cổ áo của Scorpius rồi nhấc thằng bé lên. Scorpius liền la lên một tiếng khi bị con chim quặp lấy nhưng liền bình tĩnh lại sau khi nghe giọng nói trấn an của Harry. **" My little Nyári, ta mong là sẽ có ngày chúng ta gặp lại " **Harry tự nhũ thầm khi cô nhìn theo hình dáng của con Tuyết điểu và Scorpius đang dần biến mất qua những hàng cây rậm rạp.


End file.
